


Groupie Love

by Nola_1



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Band Fic, F/F, Idiots in Love, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nola_1/pseuds/Nola_1
Summary: Beca is the attractive, charismatic singer of a local band.Aubrey is dating their keys man, Jesse, and drags Chloe along to a show.Chloe hates local gigs, they're often lacking in musical talent and just generally cringey, right? Wrong.Adventures ensue.Come and check out my first multi-chap fic. God knows what will happen!





	1. Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Any songs that are performed by the band are obviously songs that are already out there - I don't write songs as well (I wish).
> 
> Chap 1 - Heaven by Pvris.
> 
> Chap 5 - How Far I'll Go by Auli'i Cravalho (Moana OST)
> 
> Chap 7 - I Dare You by The XX
> 
> Chap 8 - The Tide by Pale Waves

Chloe sighed as she lit up her phone for the twelfth time in as many minutes. Aubrey had dropped her off at the bar and immediately left with a promise that she was going to say ‘hey’ to Jesse, let him know she was there, and be right back.

Chloe couldn’t complain really. Aubrey didn’t put guys over friends, she knew that. This was just new and exciting for her. It was not however, any kind of exciting for Chloe, who got the feeling she was going to be doing some serious third wheeling tonight. She glanced down at the drink she had bought Aubrey – noting with an eye roll that the ice in it had all but melted.

“Don’t tell me anyone could stand you up?” a voice laced with disbelief from Chloe’s right shocked her and her head whipped round to meet its owner.

Stood next to her was a girl who looked a good few years younger than her, wearing a tight white vest under a sleek black blazer, her black skinny jeans ripped at the knees. She was hot, but the smirk on her face immediately irked Chloe.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow up at the girl as she sank into what should have been Aubrey’s bar stool next to her, “Why is _that_ your first guess?” she was indignant.

“You’re alone,” the other girl began, fingers drumming against the bar, “You look very uncomfortable. Your eyes keep darting around the room like you’re looking for someone and you keep checking your phone. Close?” she raised her eyes as she picked up Aubrey’s drink and took a short sip, wincing slightly at the sweet taste. _Forward_ , Chloe thought.

Chloe huffed out a laugh, rolling her eyes, “Not even,” she took great pleasure in the disappointed grimace of the other girl, “I’m here with my best friend,” she clarified, “She dragged me here because she’s into one of the guys in the band. She left me to go and say hi to him about twenty minutes ago,” she sighed, shoulders dropping.

“Swing and a miss,” the other girl recovered quickly and grinned, seemingly unperturbed by her total miscalculation of the situation, “How about I keep you company until your friend gets back?”

Chloe narrowed her eyes, still trying to decide if the erring on the side of cocky confidence the girl was exuding was a good or a bad thing, “I guess,” she played it cool, “I literally have nothing better to do.”

The other girl gasped, clasping her right fist over her chest, “Be still my heart – I can’t handle all these compliments you keep throwing my way,” she joked sarcastically, before unballing her fist and holding her hand out with a smile, “I’m Beca.”

Chloe regarded Beca and her outstretched hand with a bemused smile; maybe she was tipping away from annoying to endearing, “Chloe,” she responded, taking Beca’s hand and smiling as it brought a beaming smile out of the younger girl, “Are _you_ here alone?”

Beca shook her head, turning on her stool so she was facing Chloe fully, “My friends are around,” she waved her hand, seemingly unphased, “You looking forward to seeing the band?”

Chloe scrunched her face up and shrugged, “Meh.”

“No? They’re good,” Beca reassured, “I promise,” she tagged on, laughing as Chloe raised a sceptical eyebrow.

“I’m sure they’re fine – for a college band -y’know?” Chloe shrugged, “It all just usually reminds me of Ross at Central Perk with his keyboard sounds?” This made Beca laugh again and Chloe found herself starting to really enjoy the sound.

“I happen to think those farmyard sound effects can really lift a song and make it special,” Beca quipped, biting her grin as she took another long sip of Aubrey’s drink, once again wincing at the taste, “What in the world is this?!”

Chloe nudged her shoulder to Beca’s, “Not yours, is what it is!” she exclaimed, grinning as Beca laughed again before she schooled her features and pouted.

“Well if you haven’t bought me a drink, what other excuse can I use to say I need to see you again to buy you one back?” Beca flirted easily, setting Aubrey’s glass back on the table, her eyes not leaving Chloe’s.

“You’re cute,” Chloe spoke easily, blanching as she realised how forward that sounded to the girl she’d known for a matter of minutes. Always playing it cool...or not.

Beca’s eyes were somewhere over Chloe’s shoulder and her mood suddenly shifted, “I’ve gotta go,” she said, distracted, hurried, “It was nice to meet you, Chloe,” she briefly sent Chloe a warm smile before disappearing off into the crowd.

The sudden shift in gear and temperature rocked Chloe. She was fairly sure Beca had been flirting with her, and if that was the case then why had she freaked and bailed when Chloe had called her cute.

Before Chloe could think any more about what had happened, a hand appeared on her shoulder and she turned round to be greeted with her best friend, a rising flush colouring her cheeks, “I’m so sorry – I know I’ve been gone for ages. Jesse, he – ”

“Ah ah ah,” Chloe waved her hands dismissively, “Spare me the gory details!”

Aubrey laughed, sinking into the seat Beca had just left, “There are no gory details. He’s a gentleman.”

Chloe wrapped her arm around Aubrey’s shoulder, any frustration she’d been feeling at her friend’s long departure having instantly dissolved, “I’m gonna meet him after, right? Gotta give my best friend seal of approval.”

Aubrey nodded, ”Absolutely,” she leant into Chloe’s embrace, “They’re about to start – can we go and stand near the stage?”

Chloe rolled her eyes good naturedly and stood up, extending her hand to Aubrey’s, who took it and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet with a giggle.

Chloe led Aubrey by the hand through the throngs of people who were congregating in front of the stage – a quite impressive number of people crowding for this local band Chloe had never heard of.

They settled next to a column right in front of the stage. The lights dimmed and the crowd cheered, including Aubrey who was acting more dorky and fangirly than Chloe had ever thought was possible from her usually prim and proper best friend.

Aubrey squealed and gripped Chloe’s arm as Jesse took to the stage, grinning and nodding to the crowd as he took his place behind the keyboard. He scanned the crowd and winked as his eyes caught Aubrey’s, who cheered in response.

Chloe smiled – Jesse was cute. Very clean cut and all American – not at all what she had been expecting from a boy in a band. Very much what she was expecting from someone Aubrey was into, though.

She wasn’t able to think that for very long though as the crowd went nuts again and Chloe’s attention was drawn to the side of the stage where a girl came striding out to the rapturous attention of the crowd – that infuriating smirk that Chloe had just experienced for the first time ten minutes before firmly in place.

Chloe's breath hitched as Beca came to stand in front of the microphone, a white guitar slung across her shoulder, her left hand gripping the neck down near her hip, a complicated looking launchpad set up to her right.

“You guys got nothing better to do tonight?” Beca spoke into the microphone with a grin, waving her free hand dismissively as the crowd cheered back at her, “Thank you for being here,” her smile faded into a more genuine one, “We are ‘Young and Reckless’,” she laughed lightly, “I still love saying that,” she turned to Jesse, who rolled his eyes affectionately, “Took me a long time to convince him to let that be our name,” she told the crowd.

“I’m still not totally into it because it only really refers to you,” Jesse quipped back into his microphone, turning his attention to the audience, “Singers and their god complexes, right?”

Chloe couldn’t help but smile over the sibling like banter occurring on stage, which was cut short by the girl sitting at the back of the stage behind the drum kit, “You guys remember we’re here to play a show, right?”

Beca whipped back around to the stage, catching herself, “Of course, C-R,” she spoke into the microphone, smirking, “This is Heaven.”

The crowd cheered loudly and Beca’s attention was drawn to someone cheering particularly high pitched (Aubrey) and her eyes met Chloe’s beside her, who raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question.

Beca shrugged, throwing Chloe a wink with a smile as her foot pressed down on a pedal by her mic stand and Jesse started playing the opening chords of the song.

Beca took a deep breath and pressed her lips to the microphone, her eyes slipping shut;

_“I think we were cursed from the start, second I let you into my heart,”_

Beca’s voice blew Chloe away – it was moody and melodic, oozing sex appeal. It felt like a sucker punch in the pit of her stomach, but in a good way. She was singing just along with the keys for the time being and it was raw and honest and beautiful. Chloe wasn’t sure how many more adjectives she could think up but none seemed good enough.

_“Do you think we were speaking in tongues, or simply not in love?”_

Beca opened her eyes as she continued to sing, her right hand flicking out to press against the launchpad in a series of moves that started up a haunting dance beat along with Jesse’s keys.

_“Do you ever wonder who took the light from our life, the life from our eyes?”_

Beca continued layering beats over the track as she sang – her voice never faltering, which Chloe found unbelievable, the amount of concentration that had to be involved;

_“All we did was suffer, why couldn’t we just say?”_

Beca’s lip curled as she hit the high note at the end of that line, smiling softly as the rest of the band kicked in and C-R and Ashley, on bass, started singing back up:

_“You took my heart. You took my heart.”_

Chloe wasn’t sure she’d breathed since Beca started singing, and was only given a slight reprieve as the two other girls in the band sang backup. The feeling only got worse as Beca gripped the neck of her guitar and thrashed out a chord and positively belted out the next line:

_“You took my heaven away, away.”_

God damn. Chloe knew a good singer when she heard one, and Beca was flawless, her voice hitting difficult high notes with relative ease whilst the managed her guitar and the beats of the launchpad.

Chloe’s heart was racing. Every so often Beca would meet her eyes as she sang and it sent molten lead pooling in her stomach. She was so good. The whole band was so polished.

Chloe then remembered telling Beca what she thought of local bands and her heart sank. Beca hadn’t been mad – she was amused, if anything. Chloe definitely owed her an apology, though.

Right now, her sole focus was the girl singing her heart out on stage. She was pretty sure she was sporting heart eyes, but couldn’t bring herself to look away, entirely dumbstruck.

Was love at first sight a thing? Never mind Aubrey fangirling over Jesse, Chloe was absolutely screwed.


	2. Sound Effects and Overdramatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the first gig. 
> 
> Chloe meets the whole gang

“This is our home town show to kick our first tour off, and you guys have been amazing,” Jesse praised the crowd an hour later as their set ended.

Beca nodded, sweaty but delighted, “Thank you so much for coming – whether you know and like us already, or whether you were dragged here unwillingly by a friend,” her gaze wandered pointedly to Chloe, who bit back a laugh, “Thank you for being here and supporting us. Goodnight, Barden.”

The lights went up as the band left the stage, the crowd that had gathered either stood around talking or filtering out of the bar.

Aubrey turned to Chloe with an expectant smile, “What did you think? I know you weren’t that hot on coming tonight, but I told you they were amazing!”

Chloe found herself fighting through the haze of the moment she had lost herself in as she tried to focus on her best friend, “They were...wow.” That was as good as she could muster. Beca had rendered her mute.

“I know!!” Aubrey agreed, looping her arm through Chloe’s as she led them back to the bar, “Jesse is so talented,” she swooned, “And Beca can be a pain in the ass, but my god can she sing,” her tone was a mixture of impressed and irritated.

At the mention of her name, Chloe stopped, bringing Aubrey to a jerking halt alongside her, “You know Beca?”

“Of course,” Aubrey nodded, like it was obvious, “She’s Jesse’s best friend. Why, do _you_?”

Chloe opened her mouth to regale Aubrey with the tale of her first meeting with Beca when Aubrey’s phone went off in her purse.

Without separating her left arm from Chloe, Aubrey used her right to dig into her purse, beaming as she noted the caller ID and answered, “Jesse,” with all the enthusiasm of someone who had been apart from their one true love following a long year apart. Chloe found it concerningly adorable, “Of course, we’ll come there now. Bye.”

It look Chloe calling her name 3 times and eventually clicking her fingers in front of Aubrey’s face to bring the other girl back to her after she hung up her phone and kind of just completely spaced.

“Sorry,” she blushed, “Jesse told us we should head to the left side of the stage. There’s a door there to get backstage that he’ll meet us at.”

Chloe’s stomach flipped. She was more than likely about to see Beca again – after flirting with her at a bar, making fun of her livelihood and then being ditched completely after calling her cute. Ideal. Definitely no way this could go horribly wrong.

She let Aubrey blindly lead her over to the door, shaking herself out of her stupor as it opened and they were greeted by Jesse; a towel wrapped around his shoulders, his hair scruffy and adorable where he’d obviously run the towel through it, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face.

Aubrey squealed, paying no mind to her sweaty beau as she rushed him and allowed herself to be wrapped in his arms and spun around, “You were amazing!” she gushed as he dropped her to the ground, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“It was so great to see you out there,” Jesse enthused, tearing his eyes away (reluctantly) as he noted Chloe stood nearby kind of awkwardly.

“Chloe!” Jesse greeted her as if he’d known her for years – despite only having known Aubrey herself for about 6 weeks, “It’s so great to meet you,” he extended his arms, offering a hug but not imposing himself. Chloe fell a little bit in love herself.

She allowed herself to be wrapped in his arms, “I’ve heard a lot about you,” she warned playfully as she pulled away, her hands still holding Jesse’s arms.

“Likewise,” Jesse grinned, “Think either of us will live up to the hype?”

Chloe made a face, “God no!” she was emphatic, “Your band is absolutely amazing, though,” she enthused honestly.

“Thanks,” Jesse wrapped his arm around Aubrey’s waist as he spoke, “Come on back, say hi to the guys!”

He led the pair through the door and down a corridor that led to a small room filled with people.

Jesse ushered Chloe and Aubrey into the room with an arm around both of their waists, “Hey,” he called, re-directing the attention of the room to him, “You guys know Aubrey, and this is her best friend, Chloe.”

A chorus of ‘hi’s’ sounded around the room. Chloe took them all in, nerves ricocheting through her body as her eyes met Beca’s, who was perched on the arm of one of the sofas across the room, beer bottle in hand.

“Hey Chloe,” Beca greeted fondly, rising from her seat and crossing the room to where she stood with Jesse and Aubrey, “Enjoy the show?”

Aubrey blanched, leaning across Jesse with a hand pressed to his stomach to regard Chloe curiously, “ _Do_ you two know each other?”

“Aubrey!” Beca’s voice was dripping with fake enthusiasm as she came to a stop in front of the three of them, “Chloe and I are best friends – we met at our weekly pole dancing class. Did she not tell you?” She looked entirely serious as she stared Aubrey down with her head slightly tilted.

“What?!” Aubrey shrieked, “You – how -?”

Chloe shook her head at Beca, grinning wryly, “We literally just met this evening,” she reassured Aubrey, “While you were off seeing Jesse before the show. Beca here let me make a complete idiot out of myself,” she chided, narrowing her eyes at the girl grinning before her.

Jesse made a noise of understanding, “That’s where you were when I couldn’t find you before the set,” he nodded knowingly, “I thought you’d freaked out and bailed.”

Beca scoffed, dragging her eyes away from Chloe, “As if. I couldn’t leave you to sing alone, word would spread and the tour would get cancelled.”

“Har har,” Jesse laughed sarcastically, turning his attention to Aubrey, “Can I get you a drink? We have some beers?”

Aubrey allowed herself to be led away by Jesse, but not without a suspicious glare at the back of Beca’s head as the singer continued her strange staring contest with her best friend.

“I’m sorry there were no explosion sound effects in the set,” Beca spoke up eventually, screwing her face up apologetically and taking a sip from her beer.

Chloe felt her stomach drop and her face heat up, “You’re a jerk, you know that?” she chastised, glaring as Beca laughed.

“ _You_ intimate that my band sucks and _I’m_ the jerk?!” Beca couldn’t hold back her amused surprise.

Chloe nodded, crossing her arms over her chest, “I would have never said anything like that if I knew who you were!”

Beca scoffed, “Oh, that’s fine then,” that smirk was back, and Chloe found herself wanting to kiss it away, which ok, was new and unexpected.

“I’m sorry,” Chloe conceded, her arms dropping to her sides, “I thought you were absolutely amazing,” she breathed out, awestruck.

Beca’s eyes widened as the voracity of Chloe’s words, and the look in her eyes, hit her, “I’m really glad you liked it.”

The staring contest then continued...neither willing to be the first one to break it, even when Chloe’s eyes narrowed and her lips pursed in an amused smile. Beca eventually broke; huffing out a laugh and shaking her head.

“Let me introduce you to everyone,” Beca reached out for Chloe’s hand, grinning as Chloe let their fingers lace together.

She led Chloe to the other side of the room where Jesse and Aubrey had sunk into an armchair together opposite a 3 seater sofa housing who Chloe recognised as the two other girls from the band and a third, unknown blonde girl. A small coffee table separated the two seats.

“Chloe; Cynthia-Rose and Ashley, who you’ll recognise as the most talented members of the band,” Beca gestured to the two girls with the hand holding her beer bottle, her right hand still in Chloe’s.

“Hey,” Chloe greeted warmly, waving with her free hand, “You guys were absolutely amazing.”

C-R’s grin back at Chloe was flirtatious, which she noticed, as did Beca, if the way her grip on her hand tightened a little in response was anything to go by, “Thanks cutie,” C-R winked and it was so smooth Chloe wasn’t sure what sure what she was supposed to do around all of these charming humans.

Beca continued, “And on the end is Amy. We’re not sure what she does...but she never leaves,” she quipped, sticking her tongue out as Amy flipped her off.

Amy narrowed her eyes in confusion, “Isn’t this Aubrey’s best friend?” she asked, gesturing to Beca and Chloe’s joined hands.

Beca shrugged, “We’re all friends here.”

“Shall we all go out and get some drinks?” Jesse ventures, totally oblivious to the fact that his best friend appears to know his new girlfriend’s best friend.

Amy rose immediately, pumping her fist in the air, “Yes!” she exclaimed, leading the group out of the room, “There’s always so much adrenaline to work out after a show,” she leant back to advise Chloe, who is walking behind her next to Beca. Chloe can only nod.

“Dude,” Beca’s tone was incredulous, “You didn’t play a show?”

Amy shrugged, “I’m up there shaking my stuff with you in spirit.”

*

The group found themselves in a local club, gathered around a table full of shot glasses – most empty, but the most recent purchases being held by each person, “Last one!” Beca shouted to the group over the music, “Cheers!” they all clinked their tiny glasses together before knocking them back.

Chloe wasn’t even wincing anymore as the tequila scorched down her throat. Her body was buzzing. She was sat pressed between Beca and C-R – sinking into conversations easily as a group as if they’d all been friends for years. Every time Beca would catch her eye or would accidentally brush against her Chloe would feel the contact everywhere; overwhelming her.

Chloe was a personable girl. She never found it hard to talk to people, but very rarely had she felt that she had fitted into a group of strangers so easily. Jesse, Beca and their friends were all laid back and easy going – clearly all high off the energy from the show.

Chloe had particularly enjoyed watching Jesse and Beca interact. She would guess that they had known each other for years, and potentially even live together with the way they moved around each other so effortlessly and were constantly teasing one another. Jesse, clearly the more tactile one, would often have a hand on her arm while they sat or shoulder as they walked if he wasn’t more preoccupied with Aubrey.

“Guys!” Amy exclaimed from her position stood at the head of the table, “I’ve just seen a pole over by the dance floor with my name on it,” she grinned, leading the way with a wave of her arm to encourage the others to follow.

“Nuh uh,” Beca immediately shook her head, shivering, “I thought I was going to die last time.”

C-R sighed, moving to get up, “I’m gonna have to go and make sure she doesn’t break anything,” she advised the group, following the path Amy made with Ashley hot on her heels for support.

Beca watched them go with drunk, narrowed eyes and a bemused smirk, before a hand on the small of her back turned her attention back to the redhead sat next to her, “Hey,” Beca smiled lazily, “You good?”

“I am,” Chloe confirmed, her hand not moving from Beca’s back, “It’s annoying we’re not in a better ‘get to know you’ environment, but yeah.”

Beca bit her lip, “You want to get to know me better?”

“Very much,” Chloe confirmed immediately, giggling.

It was hard to hear each other over the music so Beca leant her head closer to Chloe so she didn’t have to shout as loud, also conscious that Aubrey was glaring at her across the table, “I’ll make sure we find time for that,” Beca reassured, her lips close to Chloe’s ear.

“Promise?” Chloe pulled back with a hopeful smile and Beca knew she was a goner. There was no way anyone could say no to that face.

In response, Beca raised her pinky finger and held it out to Chloe, her face as solemn as the promise she was about to make.

Chloe couldn’t help but giggle as her own pinky wrapped around Beca’s – using the contact to pull the younger girl forward so their noses were almost touching. Beca’s breath hitched at the proximity and the fact that Chloe was blatantly staring at her lips, “Don’t look now,” she warned Chloe, her breath ghosting across the other woman’s lips, “But you’re best friend is looking at me as if she’s willing my head to explode with the power of her mind,” she spoke dramatically, rolling her eyes as Chloe immediately ignored her instruction and looked over to Aubrey, who was indeed fixing a fairly fierce glare in Beca’s direction.

Chloe stifled a giggle against the back of her left hand, the right, still joined to Beca’s pinky sinking down into her own lap, “You wind her up on purpose,” Chloe admonished, causing Beca to shrug.

“It’s too easy _not_ to,” she defended, “She’s so uptight all the time!”

Chloe tried to look stern, failing in her drunken state, “She is my best friend,” she warned, causing Beca to lean back with her free hand raised in surrender.

“Hey, I actually like Aubrey,” she relented, face turning serious, “and I think she’s great for Jesse, which is a big thing for me to say because I’m very protective of that big loser,” Beca continued, “This is just our thing. Aubrey loves glaring and scowling at me as much as I love teasing her,” Beca reassured.

Chloe couldn’t argue with that. She knew Aubrey did love a good scowl when the occasion called for it...

“Listen,” Beca drew Chloe’s attention back to her, “I’m gonna take Jesse to the bar and get us some drinks so Aubrey can warn you that I’m trouble without me being in the way, ok?” she was grinning, and Chloe found herself sinking into Beca’s charming, goofy smile.

Chloe laughed, “Ok,” she squeezed Beca’s pinky before the smaller girl slid out of her seat, rounding the table to press an overdramatic kiss to a very unwilling Aubrey’s temple before slinging her arms round Jesse’s shoulders from behind and persuading him to join her at the bar.

Chloe knew she was watching Beca’s retreating back with a stupid grin on her face so she was not surprised when Aubrey scooted into the seat Beca left for the second time that night and nudged her shoulder sharply.

“What is going on?” Aubrey questioned when Chloe turned to her, a bemused smile on Chloe’s face.

Chloe bit her lip, “She’s sooo cute, Aubs,” she gushed, as if that was enough of an explanation. It was all she had, really.

“Oh god,” Aubrey sighed, her worst fears realised, “She may be pretty, but her attitude leaves a lot to be desired.”

“She’s really pretty,” Chloe echoed, ignoring the rest of Aubrey’s sentence, “And her voice, ugh,” she swooned, grinning and wrapping her arms around Aubrey who simply screwed her nose up, but settled her own right arm around Chloe’s waist.

“Do you really like her?” Aubrey was contemplative.

“I don’t really know her, but what I do I really like, yeah,” Chloe confirmed, glancing over to the bar to see Jesse playfully ruffling Beca’s hair, who was squirming under his touch.

Aubrey sighed, following Chloe’s gaze to the bar, and to the girl who Jesse obviously thought a great deal about, so couldn’t be that bad, right? “I guess you could do worse,” Aubrey finally conceded.

Chloe beamed, she was pretty sure that was as close to a blessing as she was going to get from Aubrey, who continued with a sigh, “They’re about to leave for tour for 4 weeks, though.”

“What?!” Chloe’s heart sank, face dejected as Beca and Jesse made their way back to the pair of girls with beaming grins and drinks in all of their hands.

*

Later that night, once C-R (the designated driver for the evening) had managed to corral the group (read: Amy) into the band van; everyone was dropped off one by one until it was only Beca, Chloe, Aubrey and Jesse left.

They pulled up to Aubrey’s apartment where Chloe was staying. Beca and Chloe stood awkwardly on the sidewalk as Aubrey and Jesse shared a very drunk, very emotional farewell...which included an alarming amount of tongue.

“I’m really glad we met tonight,” Beca drew Chloe’s horrified attention away from her best friend with a small smile, her left arm hung by her side and her right hand gripping her left bicep, “I would love to see you again...but I won’t be able to for a little while now, unless you fancy driving cross-country.”

Chloe nodded sadly, “Aubrey mentioned the tour, which is great,” she tried to sound enthusiastic, “But also sucks. I’d love to see you again, too.”

Beca sighed, sinking her hand into her pocket and bringing out her cell, unlocking it and offering it to Chloe, “Could I get your number? We could keep in touch while I’m away and maybe sort something out for when we get back?”

Chloe took Beca’s phone without question, heart thumping as their fingers grazed during the exchange, “Yeah of course, I’d really like that,” she input her number and handed it back to Beca with a smile.

“Ok,” Beca broke the silence after a long few moments of just staring at each other, “I should probably get Jesse home before we have to get his mouth surgically removed from Aubrey’s,” she quipped, grimacing over at the pair who had yet to separate.

Chloe sighed, “Yeah, of course. Well, good luck on the tour. You’re amazing so it’s going to go great,” she spoke softly, stepping forward into Beca’s space and opening her arms. Beca went willingly into the hug.

“Thank you,” Beca breathed into Chloe’s hair. Pulling back, she psyched herself up for a bold move, but chickened out at the last second, instead pressing her lips to Chloe’s cheek, probably for a beat too long to be considered platonic, “I’ll see you soon,” she whispered smoothly, retracting herself from Chloe’s arms slowly before directing her attention to her best friend who was now just clinging desperately to Aubrey.

“Come on Casanova, let’s get you home. We’ve got to pack,” Beca’s hands landed on Jesse’s shoulders from behind and he reluctantly pried himself away from Aubrey.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” he called out to her as Beca dragged him to the van, rolling her eyes in Chloe’s direction, who was laughing even as she brought a teary Aubrey into her embrace.

“No! Text me when you get home!” Aubrey corrected from her place buried in Chloe’s neck, arm outstretched to the van.

“Come on Aubs,” Chloe tried to stifle her laugh as Beca made gagging actions as she shoved Jesse into the back of the van, shooting Chloe a wink before she slid the door shut.

Later, when she and Aubrey were settled in her double bed, Chloe’s phone buzzed on the bedside table, and her heart thumped as she picked it up and noted the text from an unknown number.

 

**(404 – 237 3258)**

You know I _was_ really looking forward to this tour...

**(404 – 237 3258)**

It’s your fault I’m not now, just in case you were wondering...

 

Chloe resisted the urge to make a little noise as she felt a tug in her chest at the messages. She was glad Aubrey had immediately passed out the second her head hit the pillow (after a 15 minute phone call with Jesse once he and Beca had got back to their apartment).

 

**Chloe**

I did need that clarification, thank you.x

 

She saved Beca’s number.

 

**Beca**

You’re welcome...and also you suck.

**Chloe**

Your tour will be amazing – you should be looking forward to it. You’ll probably get discovered and become super famous halfway through.x

**Chloe**

And if you remember me once you’re back and all famous, maybe you can take me out for dinner. Make good on your promise.x

**Beca**

I never break the sacred oath of a pinky promise.

**Chloe**

Very glad to hear it.

**Chloe**

...I can’t get your first song out of my head.x

**Beca**

What’s your email address?

**Chloe**

Chloebeale89@hotmail.com. Why?x

**Beca**

Just sent you everything I’ve recorded of ours. Maybe you can be my biggest fan.

**Beca**

*Our biggest fan. Oops...

 

Chloe beamed, checking her emails where sure enough there was a message from Beca with a zip drive attached. This girl was something else.

**Chloe**

That’s amazing, thank you you massive cheeseball...

**Chloe**

...Your biggest fan x

**Beca**

You’re literally killing me.

 

Chloe felt exactly the same. She was completely and utterly screwed.


	3. Call Me Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two sets of best friends separately de-brief the previous evening...

“Becs? Hey Mitchell, wake up!” Jesse called through Beca’s bedroom door, knocking lightly before walking away muttering to himself.

The girl in question woke with a start; sucking in a panicked breath until she realised the reason she couldn’t see out of one eye was because her phone was lying flat on her face.

Drawing it back from her face, Beca squinted up at it as she lit it up and saw the notifications for two unread messages from Chloe - who was clearly awake enough to continue their conversation for longer than Beca was:

 

**Chloe**

If I was killing you, I’d be sending you snaps of me with a less than appropriate amount of clothes on...

**Chloe**

...so either I genuinely did kill you with that last text or you’ve fallen asleep on me. If you’re alive (and I sincerely hope you are) text me in the morning. Sweet dreams, Beca.x

 

Beca grinned at the messages, a flush rising up her cheeks. It had been a long time since she’d been so affected by someone so quickly. It was just her luck that they were meeting just as the tour was about to begin, giving her no time to explore this any further in the near future. She could still have some fun in the meantime.

Beca didn’t text back, instead switching to Snapchat and adding Chloe using her phone number. Switching to the camera, she sunk down into her pillow and held her phone above her face, scrunching a hand into her bed head and squinting up at the camera with a sleepy pout. She snapped the pic and sent it to Chloe with a caption apologising for falling asleep on her.

Satisfied, she plugged her cell in to charge and padded out of her bedroom in her sleep shorts and tee, grinning as she took in the plate on the breakfast bar piled high with pancakes and Jesse with his back to her at the stove working on a griddle full of bacon as he moved his hips along to the radio playing.

“You’ll make a great wife someday,” Beca complimented, sinking into a stool on the other side of the breakfast bar, startling Jesse, who spun round, spatula raised in defence.

He relaxed as Beca laughed, rolling his eyes as he turned back to his bacon, “When are you going to make an honest woman out of me then?” he teased, “I keep cooking and cleaning for you and I get nothing in return.”

“Shut up do you clean!” Beca retorted, “Also, I think I have to get in line behind Aubrey now,” she wiggled her eyebrows as Jesse turned back around with the griddle, shovelling the bacon onto the separate plate he’d set out.

Jesse dropped the griddle back onto the stove and came around to sit next to Beca, digging into the food, “Aubrey’s pretty great, right?”

He turned to Beca, who was chewing thoughtfully on a piece of bacon, “You do actually like her, don’t you?”

Beca pretended to think for a moment, enjoying how Jesse’s face looked steadily more panicked the more time passed, before she rolled her eyes fondly, “She’s great Jess...for _you_ ,” Beca clarified, “And I do like her...and I just _know_ she loves me.”

Jesse laughed, “She’ll never tell you, but she does. I think she secretly enjoys being annoyed with you.”

“I knew it!” Beca was triumphant, “But honestly, I think you’ve got a good one there, Jess.” Beca bumped her best friend’s shoulder playfully.

Jesse grinned, “Good, I’m really glad,” he enthused, “...because I asked her to be my girlfriend last night!”

Beca’s eyes widened in surprise, “Oh my god, it’s official!” she wrapped her right arm around Jesse’s shoulders, but then she thought more and her face screwed up in concern, “Ugh...you have a girlfriend and I don’t. How has that happened? I’m the cute one.”

Jesse scoffed, “Please! I’m the cute one!” he fluttered his eyelashes, “Plus...I can’t see it being that long before you follow suit, hmm?”

Beca cut into her second pancake, humming thoughtfully, her eyes trained on her plate, “I’m not gonna steal Aubrey off you...although I can see why you’d be concerned,” she joked, bringing her fork to her mouth and grinning salaciously around it, “All that angry sexual tension between us.”

“OH MY GOD!” Jesse shuddered, slapping Beca’s arm, who just giggled, “I meant Chloe!”

“No? Really?” Beca drawled, sarcastically.

Beca continued eating her breakfast, ignoring Jesse’s expectant look until he made another questioning noise and she turned to him, as if noting him there for the first time, “Oh hey, what’s up?” she enquired entirely innocently.

Jesse rolled his eyes, “You’re such a pain in the ass. Tell me about Chloe. I didn’t get a chance to talk to her much because she was glued to your side all night!”

Beca’s smile was coy, “She’s pretty great, yeah.”

“Pretty great, hmm?”

“You know I don’t do girl chats Jess...I’m not as good as it as you,” she narrowed her eyes playfully.

Jesse laughed, “Look Becs, I just haven’t seen you hit it off so quickly with anyone like that before...I just wanted to know if there was any potential for it to go anywhere?”

He was being sincere and Beca knew she would have to give him something, or run the risk of him not letting it go, “I did get her number when we dropped her and Aubrey off,” she disclosed with a small smile.

Jesse literally squealed, “Oh my god that’s amazing! I had assumed I was going to have to get it from Aubrey for you!” he patted her knee approvingly, “So you do like her?”

“Yeah, I kinda really like her,” Beca admitted, “We were texting last night before I totally just passed out, which is embarrassing.”

Jesse was practically buzzing in his seat, “Oh my god Becs this is so exciting – what if we end up dating best friends?” He seemed delighted by the idea.

Beca, on the other hand, looked horrified. “Jesus Christ, dude, we would literally never have a moment’s peace from each other.”

*

Chloe hadn’t felt this motivated on a run in months. Maybe it was the early morning sun, the fact that it was Saturday...or maybe it was the fact that Beca’s voice was serenading her through her headphones as she took a wide circuit of Aubrey’s neighbourhood.

Chloe had woken up early, a force of habit whenever she’d been drinking the night before, and decided a run to clear her head before Aubrey got up was in order.

She slowed to a halt once she was back outside Aubrey’s complex and began stretching out a warm down, running the back of her hand across the beads of sweat collecting at her hairline.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and sounded through her headphones. Thinking it was Aubrey wondering where she was, Chloe grinned as she lit up the screen – but was shocked to find it was actually a Snapchat from one ‘BMitchell’, who had also added her as a friend.

Chloe’s heart raced, not as a result of the running, as she opened the app and the image – a beaming smile overtaking her features at the image of a sleepy Beca on her screen. God, she was cute. Chloe found herself missing the other girl already, despite having only met her 12 hours previously.

She swiped over to her camera and lifted her phone over her head, poking her tongue out and knowing she was giving quite a good view down her very fitted vest top...very intentionally.

She reviewed the pic and typed out a quick caption, ‘Getting all hot and sweaty ;)’. Chloe pocketed her phone with a smile before heading back into the apartment complex.

“I can’t believe you went for a run,” Aubrey’s tone was indignant the second Chloe stepped back through the door.

Chloe grinned over to her friend who was curled up on the sofa under a blanket with a bowl of cereal, “I feel great now – you should come with me some time,” she encouraged as she made her way over to the fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of water.

Aubrey grimaced, “I’ll just carry on our weekly yoga date, thanks,” she let Chloe down gently as her best friend came to sit next to her, “Eww, you’re all gross and sweaty.”

“You love it,” Chloe wrapped her left arm round Aubrey’s shoulders, laughing as the blonde fought her off.

Instead, Chloe pulled her bare feet up onto the sofa and wrapped her arms around her legs as Aubrey turned to her and set her bowl down on the coffee table in front of them, “Soo...” Aubrey left the comment open ended, an eyebrow raised in intrigue.

Chloe hummed, pressing her grin into the top of her knees, “Hit me with it, Bree,” she eyed her best friend through narrowed eyes over the top of her knees.

“I meant what I said last night,” Aubrey confirmed, “In spite of everything about her that’s annoying, I do like Beca. I know Jesse would be lost without her.”

Chloe swooned, “I haven’t been this taken with someone so quickly in, well, ever,” she admitted, pressing her cheek to her knees and tilting her head towards Aubrey.

“I can tell,” Aubrey smiled affectionately, “You’re really stealing mine and Jesse’s new relationship thunder, “ she mock scalded.

Chloe lifted her head and her eyes widened in horror, “Oh my god, Aubs I’m so sorry!”

Aubrey laughed, “Chlo, I’m joking don’t be silly!” she grinned as Chloe’s features flooded with relief, “It would actually be quite cute if we dated best friends, right?”

Chloe squealed, gripping Aubrey’s arm, “Oh my god, we’d get to spend even more time together, it would be amazing!”

“I just want you to be happy, Chlo, and if Beca does that for you, you should go for it.”

Chloe sighed, “I just wish I didn’t have to wait so long to see her again.”

“Why do you have to?” Aubrey questioned, thinking it through.

Chloe looked at Aubrey dumbly, “...because she’s going on tour?”

Aubrey rolled her eyes, “And you’ve just finished school for the summer. Why don’t you go and surprise her for part of the tour?”

“I...huh,” Chloe let the words sink in, “I could actually do that...couldn’t I?”

“Yes!” Aubrey encouraged, “How romantic would that be – she’s performing one night and sees you out in the crowd totally unexpectedly!”

Chloe was buzzing, “That’s an amazing idea!”

“I should know, I’ve been planning it for the last week,” Aubrey informed, eyes twinkling.

Chloe’s eyes narrowed in confusion before recognition lit up her face, “You were already going to do this?” Aubrey nodded, “So...would you mind some company?”

“I guess I could have you along for the ride,” she smirked, giggling as Chloe threw herself into Aubrey’s arms with a squeal, “God Chlo, you’re still really sweaty.”

Chloe pulled away, grimacing apologetically, “Sorry, I’ll go shower. Then we can start planning our trip!!”

“Ok,” Aubrey confirmed, “But no telling Beca – I want this to be a surprise for Jesse!”

Chloe mimed zipping her lips, pressing a kiss to Aubrey’s cheek before bounding off to “her” room in Aubrey’s apartment.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket as she got herself ready for her shower and she smiled as she had a Snap and text from Beca. She opened the text first.

 

**Beca**

Good morning. I’m gonna need a bit of warning if you’re going to send pictures like that (see snap).

 

Chloe’s eyes narrowed in confusion until she opened the picture Beca had sent her and a peal of laughter fell from her lips.

In the picture, Beca was face down on her bed, head to the side, eyes closed and arm outstretched in front of her. The caption was simply a skull and crossbones emoji. Too cute for words. Chloe chose to text Beca back:

 

**Chloe**

Good morning cutey. I hope you’ve recovered by the time you get this. I’m waiting to give you a review of my first listen through of your tracks.xx

 

Chloe was not at all surprised when her phone chimed moments after she’d hit send.

 

**Beca**

Call me if you’re free?


	4. Smooth Operator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day the tour starts

Chloe didn’t mind working on Monday’s. She didn’t mind working at all. The coffee shop gave her the opportunity to be sociable, even whilst work. It was a little after 11am so the Monday morning rush with people grabbing caffeine fuel on their way to work were gone and the shop was currently empty.

Since it was quiet though it allowed Chloe’s mind to wander. Her mind only liked to wander to one place since Friday night, though, and that was to thoughts of Beca Mitchell (having got her surname initially through snapchat and then confirmation through their first phone call on Saturday morning). They spent almost two hours on the phone that morning and had been texting constantly since.

Beca was due to leave for the tour today...nowish, when Chloe checked her watch. Aubrey was going to Beca and Jesse’s apartment to say a proper goodbye. Chloe was gutted she couldn’t go, but her boss had no one else to cover the morning shift today.

Her phone buzzed, and because it was quiet she pulled it out of her pocket and grinned as Beca’s name lit up her phone.

 

**Beca**

I had to watch Jesse and Aubrey make out - this time WITHOUT you there to dilute the awkwardness...

**Chloe**

Haha, stop being a grump, they’re young and in love! Have you left now?x

**Beca**

Meh. Not quite – I had to stop for something.

**Chloe**

What?x

 

The door to the cafe opened and Chloe’s eyes automatically rose to meet whoever had just walked in. “A coffee,” Beca responded in person, grinning as Chloe’s eyes widened, before darting to her phone and then back up again at the woman who had pretty much had the monopoly over her thoughts since meeting her the Friday before.

Beca’s eyes narrowed in amusement as she walked up to the counter; Chloe still stood on the other side looking shell-shocked, “Have I broken you?” she asked with a tilt of her head as she came to a stop in front of Chloe.

“Umm...actually yeah,” Chloe shook her head, blushing, “I’m sorry that was just really unexpected,” she explained, “And also stupidly smooth, well done.”

Beca grinned a toothy smile, “Thanks,” her fingers drummed the counter between them as she glanced around the empty coffee house, “Look I know you’re run off your feet here,” she paused as Chloe giggled, “But do you maybe have 5 minutes to sit with me and have a coffee? Unless they’re terrible here and that’s why no one’s around...in which case I’ll have a water.”

Chloe clicked her tongue as she turned to the coffee machine, “I make the coffee, so it’s amazing, thank you,” she admonished, “Take a seat, I’ll bring them over. Black or flat white?”

Beca raised an eyebrow, “Flat white, please. That’s impressive.”

Chloe turned to Beca with a grin, “It’s a sixth sense. Go, sit,” she nodded over to the tables behind Beca when the younger girl made no effort to move, and she took the hint, finding a small table close at the window where she could sit and watch Chloe work.

Beca couldn’t help but smile - ‘Operation: Surprise Chloe at work’ seemed so far to have been a rousing success, and watching Chloe’s hips sway as she hummed along to the radio whilst she prepared their drinks was totally worth the absolute ribbing Beca had got from Jesse and Amy when she’d made to leave the apartment this morning.

She got so lost in her thoughts she was startled when two cups were gently placed on the table in front of her and she couldn’t do anything but respond to Chloe’s beaming smile in kind.

“Hi,” Chloe greeted, a shyness taking over her as she came to sit across from Beca; finally having a moment to consider what was happening, “So, at least I know you’re a good listener. Pretty sure I only mentioned this place briefly in passing while we were on the phone.”

Beca shrugged, “One of my many good qualities,” she acquiesced with a grin.

“I’m beginning to realise that,” Chloe responded distractedly, apparently more focused on the intent way she was regarding Beca, “So, what brings you here?”

Beca’s fingers of the hand not wrapped around her mug started drumming out a beat against the table, a movement she focused her eyes on for a moment before taking a breath and looking up into Chloe’s searching gaze, “I wanted to see you...before we left.”

That appeared to be exactly what Chloe wanted to hear, if her dazzling smile in response was anything to go by, “You did?”

“It’s pretty much all I’ve wanted to do since Friday, ” Beca’s words and gaze were both sure, but the fingers of her left hand kept drumming against the table.

Chloe let out a light chuckle, but at Beca’s confused and slightly hurt expression gingerly slid her own right hand, palm down, across the table and over Beca’s fingers, stilling them, “You know that’s the only sign I have that you’re anything other than entirely confident in your actions,” she informed the younger girl, biting her grin as she looked up to Beca’s blushing face.

Beca shrugged, making no move to remove her hand from under Chloe’s, “You make me pretty nervous,” she admitted, biting back a laugh as Chloe’s eyes widened in adorable confusion.

Emboldened, Chloe allowed her four fingers to curve horizontally across Beca’s own, hooking around the back of her pinky. Her thumb lay alongside Beca’s and she used her own to play absently with the thick silver band adorning Beca’s thumb, “You don’t have any reason to be nervous,” she reassured quietly, and Beca felt all the air in the room seemingly evaporate.

“I’m not sure you’ve cottoned on to how pretty you are,” Beca retorted, “It’s very distracting and nerve wracking.”

Chloe rolled her eyes in disbelief, “I’m not the sexy, charismatic rock star about to set off across the country to play shows and break hearts – who says I’m not the nervous one?”

Beca’s stomach did the strangest thing as Chloe spoke and she found herself with only one word uttered remaining in her head, “You think I’m sexy?”

Chloe barked out a laugh at Beca’s raised eyebrow, “That’s what you took from that?”

“Stop avoiding the question,” Beca fired back, her own thumb hooking around Chloe’s as she grinned playfully.

Chloe squeezed Beca’s hand, looking up at her through her lashes, “I think you are incredibly sexy,” she confessed, biting her lip and pulling Beca across the space dividing them by the table with her hand.

Beca went willingly, her face now inches from Chloe’s, eyes searching each other’s. Beca could have sworn Chloe was leaning in, but then her phone sounded from her pocket and the moment was broken. 

Chloe released Beca's hand and leant back in her seat, regarding Beca with a sad smile as Beca fumbled around in her pocket for her phone, "What?!" she snapped as she answered, her tone instantly softening, "Two minute warning, got it. See you soon."

She pocketed her phone and got to her feet, "The guys are coming to get me now and we're heading straight off from here."

"Ok," Chloe stood, coming to a stop in front of Beca, their toes almost touching, "I guess I'll see you later then?"

Beca swallowed hard, her lips tingling at Chloe's proximity. She swallowed her gasp as Chloe's face drew closer to hers and her own eyes involuntarily fell shut as Chloe's nose brushed against hers. Beca felt Chloe take her hand, lacing their fingers together as she started absently playing with Beca's thumb ring again.

"Chlo," Beca whispered desperately, nuzzling her nose against Chloe's but desperately trying to keep their lips apart. 

"Hmm?" Chloe responded absently, her free hand gripping Beca's hip. 

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand, "I promised myself I wouldn't kiss you today," she admitted, furious with herself for that decision. 

"Why would you do that?" Chloe pulled back, anger marring her features.

Beca smild sadly, "If I kissed you now, I wouldn't be able to leave you to go on this tour, and there are people I can't let down," she explained, raking her free hand through her hair, "I cannot explain to you how much I want to, though."

Chloe nodded, "Me too."

"Raincheck?" Beca questioned, smiling as Chloe nodded. 

Releasing her hand from Chloe's, Beca had a thought. She prised her ring off her thumb and took Chloe's right hand in her own, pressing the ring into her palm, "This is my favourite ring," she told Chloe, "So I'm going to need it back pretty soon once I get back, if that's cool?" 

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, that's cool," she spoke quietly, trying to prevent any tears from falling at the touching gesture. 

"Cool," Beca tried to remain cool, her hand lingering against Chloe's as she stepped back, holding on until the last second. 

As she walked backwards, maintaining eye contact with Chloe, Beca was startled by a horn blaring - her head whipping around to see Amy hanging out of the drivers window of the van, a pilots hat inexplicably on her head, "Come on, shortstack, time is money!"

"We're not playing a show until tomorrow night and our first stop is two hours away," Beca deadpanned, rolling her eyes. 

Chloe kept the ring squeezed in her palm as Beca left the coffee shop slowly with a wink and a salute, and Chloe felt her heart sink as she left. 

Good thing she would be seeing Beca sooner than the younger girl originally thought.

 


	5. How Far I'll Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I heard you guys...

“Amy, I swear to god...” Beca warned, glaring up at the exuberant Australian who had a camera fixed on her from across the table.

The group were sat in a diner near the motel that they had arrived at a couple hours before getting some dinner.

“Social media is a powerful tool, BM,” Amy countered, snapping another picture of Beca as she picked a fry off her plate and flicked it towards Amy, “Hey, that’s actually a good one!”

Amy brought the camera to her lap to view the picture, grinning and showing it to C-R on her right, who simply rolled her eyes as Amy continued her usual ritual of winding Beca up.

Beca sighed, “We’re gonna fall out pretty hard if you keep trying to take pictures of me,” she gave Amy plenty of notice, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Amy relented, “I’m not going to take pictures all the time,” she elongated ‘all’, “I’ll be taking videos as well.”

Jesse laughed next to Beca as she scowled, wrapping his arm round her shoulder, “Amy’s right – our Instagram needs some more regular updating, especially as we’re doing shows and people will start trying to look us up,” he tried to placate Beca by way of explanation, “And you’re super hot, so just deal with it.”

“Hmpf,” Beca made a noise of protest but shut up, digging into her burger. She couldn’t believe she was going to have to spend the next four weeks alone with these weirdos.

Ashley caught Beca’s eye across the table, “How are things with Aubrey’s friend, Chloe?” she asked kindly, picking at her nachos.

Beca shrugged, smiling sadly, “This tour’s kind of crappy timing,” she lamented, Ashley nodding in understanding, “We’ll just have to see what happens when we get back.”

“You know where I am if you need a chat,” Ashley offered, and Beca nodded gratefully.

Ashley’s own girlfriend lived in LA and so Beca knew she was offering her unique take on the situation. Beca wouldn’t actually admit that she was kind of touched. The two shared a smile before, as per, Amy re-directed the attention back to herself.

*

“So, boss said I can take five days off work starting this Saturday,” Chloe advised Aubrey as they ate out at their own favourite restaurant back in Atlanta that same evening.

Aubrey consulted her phone, where Jesse had set out the entire tour to her (just because she’d been curious, of course), “They’re playing a show in Darlington that day – oo and Myrtle Beach on the Monday. That would be perfect – beach day?!”

Chloe was practically vibrating in her seat, “Aah, we haven’t had a beach day in so long!!” before a thought hit her, “You said you’d been planning this for a while – was there another time you wanted to go, or did you want to go for longer?”

Aubrey shook her head, “Daddy said I can take whatever time off I want,” she shrugged, and Chloe rolled her eyes, “I’d be much happier going and coming back with you than doing any of it on my own,” she reassured, easing Chloe’s concern that she had literally hijacked her best friend’s plan.

“Ok good,” the relief was evident on Chloe’s face, “So, are we going to surprise them by just turning up at the show?” Chloe asked, fiddling with the stem of her wine glass in nervous excitement.

“Yep,” Aubrey confirmed, “One of us will have to get out of them what time they’re going to the venue, playing, etc, so we know what time to get there.”

Chloe squealed, causing Aubrey to laugh and shake her head, “I’m sorry, this is just so exciting, and one of the most ridiculous things I’ve ever done,” she raked a hand through her hair, “At least you’re going to surprise your _boyfriend_ ,” Chloe emphasised the word, Aubrey blushing in response.

“Yeah, well if Beca isn’t your _girlfriend_ by the time we leave I’ll be very surprised,” Aubrey commented, shooting a pointed look at Chloe’s hands where her left was absently playing with the ring on her right thumb.

Chloe simply laughed, shaking her head.

*

As Beca lay uncomfortably in the terrible motel twin that housed a snoring Jesse two feet away from her later that night, she found herself doing the social media rounds as she waited for exhaustion to catch up to her.

She opened Instagram and her feed updated, an image from ‘ _ChloBeale_ ’ taking up residence at the top.

It was a two picture post, the first showing a table with two wine glasses on it, Chloe’s right hand wrapped around the stem of one, Beca’s ring visible on her thumb, causing Beca to smile. Beca swiped right to left to see the next picture, a close up selfie of Chloe and Aubrey, faces pressed together, Chloe beaming an open mouthed grin, Aubrey’s smile much softer, but no less affectionate.

Beca immediately liked the photo and started to write a comment, but stopped, switching to her messaging app instead.

 

**Beca**

I really should have kissed you, shouldn’t I?

 

It was a bold move. It was also all Beca had been thinking about since she left the coffee shop that morning. How stupid she had been to come so close and not seal the deal. The crushing disappointment kept hitting her at the most inopportune times and it was starting to feel suffocating. She needed to let it out.

Any panic Beca might have had about how Chloe would respond to such a message dissipating when the older girl’s reply came through instantaneously.

 

**Chloe**

Duh.xx

 

Beca laughed. It was to the point, she guessed. She definitely deserved that.

 

**Chloe**

I’m an excellent kisser, which you’d know if you’d kissed me this morning. Oh well, something to look forward to when the tour ends?xx

**Beca**

I don’t want to wait that long.

**Chloe**

I’ll try and make sure it’s worth your patience.xx

**Beca**

You’re going to be the death of me, I can tell. Maybe I could ring you tomorrow?

 

Between messages, Beca found herself going through Chloe’s Instagram, liking pictures if Chloe’s eyes looked particularly striking or her smile made Beca’s insides feel funny.

 

**Chloe**

I would really like that.xx

**Chloe**

...enjoying my Instagram, I see?xx

**Beca** You’re really beautiful...and that’s an understatement.

**Chloe**

Thank you. As are you. You’re at an unfair advantage, though. Your Instagram – although the arty pics are beautiful – has a decided lack of your face! x

**Beca**

Ha! You’ll want to follow the band’s Insta page, then. Amy’s going nuts taking pics “to promote us” so you’re more likely to see my face there.

 

Beca waited for a response, but nothing came. Hazarding a guess, she headed to the band’s Instagram page where there were way more pictures than she recalled having seen the last time she checked.

She clicked on the most recent picture, a black and white one of her own profile as she sat in the back of the van, black Wayfarers covering her eyes. She had no idea when Amy had taken that one. The picture had a recent comment.

 

_ChloBeale_ : Hot stuff.x

 

Beca was finding it hard to control her reactions whenever Chloe’s name was so much as brought up, let alone when the older girl was leaving flirty comments on pictures of her. Beca switched back to her messaging app.

 

**Beca**

Got right onto that, didn’t you?

**Chloe**

This is a goldmine, Mitchell. Let me enjoy myself. ;) xx

*

The next afternoon the band had just finished unloading their equipment at their first venue, a little bar in Augusta, Georgia.

Everyone bar Amy was busy unpacking and setting up equipment ready for the evening’s show.

C-R and Ashley were putting together C-R’s drum kit whilst Jesse checked the tuning on Beca’s acoustic guitar. Amy was nearby with the camera, much to Beca’s chagrin as she worked diligently at the front of the stage setting up her various pieces of equipment.

“Oh!” Jesse exclaimed, a thought suddenly hitting him, turning his attention to his best friend, “Becs, I forgot I learnt a new song for you!”

Beca swivelled on her heels to regard Jesse curiously, microphone wires in hand, “For the set?”

“No!” Jesse started emphatically, but then thought again, “Actually maybe...that would be amazing!”

Beca crossed her arms, “What is it, dude?”

By this time everyone was ignoring their own jobs in favour of finding out what song Jesse was so excited about.

“Try and guess!” he encouraged, winking at Beca as he started the gentle opening riff, the notes so few and far between Beca initially didn’t have a clue what he was doing.

However, as the song and his playing started to build, recognition and a complete un-Beca like grin forced its way onto her face as Jesse started walking towards her.

Unbeknownst to the pair, Amy had a sixth sense about when her camera skills would be needed and she trained the camera on Beca, hitting record as Jesse came to a stop in front of her, whose foot was tapping to the beat and who, to everyone’s surprise, started to sing.

_“Every path I make, every road leads back, To the place I know where I cannot go, where I long to be,”_ Beca sang emphatically, whipping the entirely useless (unplugged) microphone from its stand to her mouth as she and Jesse put on a performance to the rest of the band and no one else.

_“See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me,”_ Beca sang to Jesse, gripping his shoulder with her free hand and then pointing out into the distance of the venue, _“And no one knows how far it goes.”_

Beca nodded to Jesse, who joined in, harmonising with her for the rest of the chorus, “ _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I’ll know. If I go there’s just no telling how far I’ll go.”_

Beca finished her impassioned performance with a palm across her heart, grinning wildly as she turned to Jesse who flung the guitar across his back just in time to receive Beca’s one armed hug. It was a side of Beca that usually only Jesse, and sometimes the rest of their motley crew, got to see. Amy knew that she had gold dust on camera.

“Sorry, what was that?” C-R asked, totally oblivious.

Ashley scoffed, “As if you’re even asking that. It’s Moana!”

“Again, what is that?!” C-R repeated, ignoring Ashley’s death glare.

Beca shrugged, trying to remain cool and causal after totally geeking out over a song, “Only the best Disney film of our time.”

“Jesus, B,” C-R grimaced, “I thought you and I were the only non-nerds here!"

*

Beca had just finished getting ready for the show and stepped outside for some air, always needing a moment alone before any show to get her nerves in check. As if connected by some kind of telepathy, her cell rang, the name at the forefront of her mind lit up on it.

“Hey,” Beca answered, blowing out her relief with the word.

Beca could practically hear Chloe’s smile as she spoke, “Hey cutie, how are you doing?”

Beca smiled at the nickname, lifting the sole of her right foot and planting it against the brick wall at her back, “Just taking five minutes to myself before the show. All good. You ok?”

“Oh,” Chloe sounded stricken, “I’m so sorry to interrupt, I’ll let you go.”

“No!” Beca’s response was too quick, she knew it was, “It’s good...It’s really good to hear your voice.”

Chloe giggled, “You too. I couldn’t not talk to you after I saw the video, it absolutely killed me.”

“Huh?” Beca questioned, “What video?”

“On Instagram,” Chloe clarified, continuing as Beca made no noise of recognition, “Of you and Jesse performing ‘How Far I’ll Go’?”

Beca groaned, allowing her head to fall back against the brick wall, keeping her phone connected to her ear, “Oh my god, I’m going to kill Amy.”

Chloe laughed loudly, realisation hitting, “Oh no, you didn’t know she’d recorded it?”

“I did not, no,” Beca drawled, “On a scale of 1 to 10, how cringe is it?”

Chloe’s response was immediate, “It was the best thing I have ever seen in my life. I loved it so much. Moana fan?”

Beca’s heart warmed, “Thank you,” she grinned, “How did you know?”

Chloe hummed, “I don’t know,” she mused, “You just really embodied the spirit of the voyager.”

“I cannot believe you’ve already seen me at my most embarrassing,” Beca lamented.

“If anything it made me like you even more,” Chloe reassured, her voice softening.

Beca opened her mouth to say something as Jesse popped his head out of the door leading back to their dressing room, giving Beca a signal that they were on in 5. Beca nodded to him and he disappeared again.

“Listen I’ve got to go, Jesse just came looking for me,” she advised Chloe, sighing sadly.

“Have a great show, Becs,” Chloe’s voice was warm and full of affection, "I'll be thinking of you".

Beca smiled, “Thank you,” she spoke, catching herself, “And Chloe?”

Chloe’s voice was quiet, “Yeah?”

“I really like you, too.”

*

Beca felt like she was walking on air as she walked back into the venue, only stopping to check the band’s Instagram and see the recently uploaded video with Amy’s caption:

‘ _YARBand_ : @Disney – Looking for a new princess, or maybe a dwarf for an upcoming live adaptation of Snow White? Look no further than @BMitch, our plucky frontwoman.’

“God damnit, Amy.”


	6. Sex on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So these chapters are spilling out of me at the mo.
> 
> I don't think I intended for this story to be as soft and fluffy as it is - but sometimes that's exactly what we need, right?

The show on Wednesday was in Camden, South Carolina – the band having arrived that day. They were staying until Friday when they were due to move on to Darlington (because it was cheaper to stay in Camden).

Beca cursed Amy’s booking skills – the shows had been spaced out too much. Whilst that was a good thing for her voice and general energy; it meant the tour was lasting about twice as long as it needed to.

They had to hand it to Amy, though. None of the rest of them would have been able to put together anything like this. None of them had the contacts that Amy did. Without an agent or manager at the moment, she was the next best thing.

Amy was practically a socialite - only aithout the rich, business tycoon or celebrity parents. She knew and was in demand with anyone who was anyone. It was very strange, but no one wanted to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Beca’s view in particular was that the less she knew, the better. Plausible deniability and all that.

The venue for the night’s show was a little sketchy, in a neighbourhood that appeared to be soundtracked by sirens and harshly spoken words. Beca definitely didn’t want to ask who Amy knew in this neck of the woods.

The show itself, by contrast, was awesome. Beca had completely fed off the initially hesitant vibe of the room and played up in response, darting around the stage and (doing her own version of) dancing more than she usually would.

She also made more of an effort to talk during songs and flirted playfully with members of the crowd, and 3 songs in she had them eating out of the palm of her hand.

Jesse had watched from his position just to Beca’s left absolutely awestruck. The difference between day to day Beca and on stage Beca never failed to blow his mind; especially in situations like this where her stubbornness and determination ended up with her coming out on top.

“Beca Effin’ Mitchell, you were on absolute fire tonight!” Amy praised as a very sweaty Beca led the pack off the stage to the raucous cheer of the crowd at the end of their set.

Beca lifted her guitar over her shoulder, setting it down on its stand before following Amy back to the dressing room with a grin, “Holy shit, dude, that was honestly so much fun,” she enthused, sinking down into one of the sofas, laughing as Amy threw a towel at her head.

“I cannot believe you managed to turn that crowd around,” C-R directed to Beca as she lead the rest of the group into the dressing room, “I thought we were gonna get bottled at one point!”

Beca shook her head, still grinning madly, “ _We_ turned them around, because we are fucking awesome!”

Jesse sank down on the sofa next to Beca. He loved ‘hyped up on adrenaline Beca’ almost as much as he loved ‘drunk Beca’ (although the two usually came hand in hand), “I think that might be the best show we’ve ever played,” he hedged, wrapping an arm around Beca’s shoulders, who was so high and happy she sank into his sweaty embrace.

Jesse bit his tongue to stop from asking if the almost 2 hour phone call Beca had with Chloe that afternoon had contributed in any way to the way she attacked the show this evening – he knew it would only cause Beca to retreat and he didn’t want to let go of the hyper weirdo snuggled into his side just yet.

“I think this calls for a post-show celebration?” Ashley offered from the entrance to the room, a crate of beer from the venue balanced in her arms.

Amy looked up from her phone, “I know someone who could get us VIP club entry tonight?”

Beca raised an eyebrow in Amy’s direction, “Is the club anywhere near here?”

“Yeah, kinda,” Amy confirmed, “But you’ll love it!”

Beca was sceptical, but her mantra stood – plausible deniability.

*

“...I’ll love it cos it’s a gay club?” Beca turned incredulous eyes to Amy as they approached the club and Beca’s eyes zeroed in on the rainbow flags situated on either side of the door.

Amy turned to Beca, “I actually didn’t know that,” she grimaced sheepishly, “But a happy coincidence?”

Beca rolled her eyes, waving her arm at Amy to lead the way in. For their part, Ashley and C-R were more than happy with the choice of venue – and Beca could even hear Jesse excitedly ask the girls whether they thought there might be a karaoke machine inside.

Beca followed everyone in, retrieving her cell from her jeans pocket and opening up her chat with Chloe. Beca had given Chloe a quick call after the show to let her know how well it went, melting under the proud praise Chloe dished out in return. Since then their texting had been constant.

 

**Beca**

Amy’s brought us to a gay club...

**Chloe**

No way?! I’m now even more jealous!xx

**Beca**

Hmm, not really my scene.

**Chloe**

Huh? Surely it’s exactly your scene – or have I really got the wrong end of the stick here?!xx

**Beca**

...I was waiting for the right time to let you down gently...I’m straight. Soz.

**Chloe**

Oh sweetie, you couldn’t pull off being straight. Me on the other hand...xx

 

Beca had no idea how she had managed to get to the bar during this exchange, but she held her phone down by her side as Jesse handed her a Jagerbomb and they toasted their show.

 

**Beca**

Ha. Fair point. I’m gonna put my phone away now and be a good friend. I’ll speak to you later, ok?

**Beca**

...also, I kind of really wish you were here.

**Chloe**

Go be with your friends. Have a great night. Text me when you’re safe back at the motel.xx

**Chloe**

God, you are literally the cutest. I kind of really wish I was there, too.xxx

*

Beca was drunk. She knew this because she was voluntarily dancing. More than that, she was once again performing – but this time it was ‘For Good’ from Wicked – she was Elphaba and Ashley was Galinda.

As the song came to a conclusion, Ashley rushed Beca, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist and lifting her off her feet, spinning the pair in a circle.

Beca squealed (actually squealed), her arms wrapping around Ashley’s neck, both girls laughing as Ashley carefully set Beca back down on the ground and the DJ introduced some disco song.

Beca squinted, as if that would help her hear the song better, and quickly deduced she didn’t like it, “Shots??” she called, letting out a huff of air as Amy barrelled into her and ushered her back over to the bar.

*

“Becs,” Jesse called over to his best friend, both having pulled up stools next to each other at the bar after the group had consumed another round of tequila slammers – C-R, Ashley and Amy quickly dispersing back to the dance floor.

“Jesse!” Beca replied, too loudly, the music wasn’t as loud near the bar.

Beca turned to her best friend, grinning goofily at him. Jesse leant forward, his left arm pressing palm down to the bar so he could lean closer to Beca, “I miss Aubrey.” He looked like a sad puppy.

Beca knew exactly how he felt, “Dude!” her reaction was completely exaggerated, “I miss Aubrey, too!” she placed her own right hand on Jesse’s left bicep, eyes softening as she pouted, “You know who else I miss?”

“Duh,” Jesse rolled his eyes, “Me.”

Beca nodded before she thought about what Jesse had said, and she laughed, shaking her head, “No loser, you’re right here!” Beca removed her hand from Jesse’s arm and slapped his chest playfully.

Jesse narrowed his eyes thoughtfully before realisation hit him, “Ooooh, Chloe!”

“She’s so great, Jess,” Beca pouted, “Why are Aubrey and Chloe not here right now?”

Jesse looked sad for a moment, before sucking in a breath and sitting up straighter on his stool, puffing his chest out, “We have to be strong, Becs. Become rock stars and then get back to our ladies!”

“Yes!” Beca exclaimed as if it was the best idea she’d ever heard, “Rock stars always get the girl!”

Jesse raised his hand for a high five, which Beca readily returned. When their hands met, Jesse grasped Beca’s hand, dragging her off her stool, “Back to the dance floor, rock star!” Jesse called, leading Beca willingly back to the three girls.

Beca got so lost in dancing like an idiot that it took her a good twenty seconds to realise that a pair of hands had landed on her hips from behind, gripping lightly as she moved.

Thinking it was either Ashley or Amy, Beca sank back into the body, grinning as the arms wrapped around her waist. Beca continued moving her hips along with the body pressed to her back and she raised her left arm, bending it at the elbow to sink into who she now assumed was Ashley’s hair.

Beca panicked as she felt decidedly shorter hair than Ashley had; immediately ripping herself from the unknown person’s arms and spinning round to meet the eyes of a woman she had never met.

“Hi,” the girl greeted, smirking as she reached out to try and take Beca’s hand. Beca took another step back, putting as much distance between herself and this girl as she could, “Uh, sorry, I’m good,” she offered lamely.

The girl pouted, stepping forward into Beca’s space, “Come on, cutie,” she flirted, “I saw your show tonight. I want to see what other moves you have,” she wiggled her eyebrows, and Beca was horrified.

“I have a girlfriend!” Beca threw out, stepping back again.

As if sensing her panic, Amy appeared out of nowhere at Beca’s side, a black leather biker hat inexplicably on her head (where did she always find these weird hats?!), “This isn’t her,” Beca qualified, totally unconvincing because Amy clearly thought that pretending to be her girlfriend would help the situation.

“Hey sweetcheeks, where ya been?” she greeted Beca, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

The other girl raised her hands in defeat, before shooting Beca a wink as she walked away.

Beca turned to Amy, smiling despite herself, “Thanks...I think.”

*

Beca was so glad that she had her own room tonight. She and Jesse were supposed to have a twin but were given two single rooms instead.

Jesse dropped a very drunk Beca to her room with a kiss to her temple and Beca immediately fell back onto her bed – squeezing her eyes shut to stop the world from spinning.

With her eyes closed, all Beca could see were azure blue eyes. It made her heart thump.

She groped around her hip, finding her pocket and retrieving her phone. She promised she’d text Chloe once she was back safe. But it was late, maybe 4am? What if Chloe didn’t get the message because she was asleep? Beca decided the best thing to do would be to ring her.

The phone rang for a long time before it was answered, “Beca?” Chloe’s voice was tired and faraway before she got the chance to focus, and panic, “What’s going on? Are you ok?”

“Chlo – hey babe!” Beca totally ignored Chloe’s half asleep/half panicked tone, “I really fucking think you’re the coolest,” she complimented, turning onto her side and curling up, her phone pressed between the mattress and her ear.

Chloe sighed, letting out a light chuckle, “You’re fine, just very drunk?” she wagered, laughing as Beca hummed her confirmation, “It’s a good thing I think you’re the coolest too, or I’d be very annoyed at being woken up in the middle of the night,” she spoke softly.

Beca shot up in bed, sitting upright, “Who woke you up?! Want me to kick their ass?”

“You did!” Chloe was laughing heartily, now completely awake, “How much have you had to drink?”

Beca let herself fall back onto the bed, on her back, “A lot,” she admitted, “But that doesn’t make me want you any less.”

Chloe's laughter died in her throat and she let out a light gasp, “Want me?”

Beca continued, too drunk to have any filter to her thoughts, “So badly you have no idea,” Beca groaned, “I wish you were here in my bed with me right now.”

“Becs,” Chloe whispered, a breathless warning, “Careful you don’t start something sober you can’t finish.”

Beca whined, squeezing her eyes shut, “I just really need...” Beca broke off, huffing, frustrated with herself, “...something.”

Chloe sucked in a deep breath, trying to contain herself and her growing arousal. She wanted to take care of Beca, “Do you want to hear how I imagine our first kiss?”

“Fuck,” Beca whimpered, her heels digging into the mattress beneath her, “Yes. Please.”

Chloe’s low hum in response sent a ripple of pleasure through Beca’s body from her chest to her toes, “You’ll have just said something completely charming, shooting me one of your dazzling smiles and I literally won’t be able to contain myself anymore,” she began, voice low, and Beca felt her body melt and catch fire at the same time.

“I’ll probably start a little too eager,” Chloe continued, grinning around her words, “My open mouth crashing against yours as I grasp your hips and pull you into me.”

Beca couldn’t stop the moan falling from her lips as Chloe’s words sank into her skin. With her eyes closed and the alcohol coursing through her veins, Beca could almost imagine it was really happening.

Chloe was positively throbbing; the noises Beca was making driving her to distraction, “That’s exactly the kind of sound I imagine you making as our tongues meet,” Chloe continued, her own breathing becoming laboured, “I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands still,” she admitted, “One would probably end up in your hair – I love your hair,” her tone was emphatic.

“Shit, Chloe,” Beca sighed, her own free hand grasping into her own hair - imagining it was Chloe.

Chloe continued, trying to ignore the mental image of Beca, aroused and alone on a bed thinking about her, “I’d push you against the nearest wall,” she husked, really starting to get into the groove, “Press my hips into yours as my tongue explored your mouth,” Chloe grinned as Beca continued to make desperate sounds, “And god, I’d bite your lip as I pull away. Not hard enough to hurt, just enough for you to really feel it.”

Beca’s heart was racing, “Chlo, I need you.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Chloe soothed, voice soft, “I’ll be with you as soon as I can,” she promised. Two days and counting...not that Beca knew.

Beca whimpered, “And we can do that?” she asked in a small, needy voice.

“God yes,” Chloe groaned into the phone, “Yes, please.”

Beca sighed, her body still buzzing, “You’re really fucking sexy,” she complimented, her heart clenching at the thought of this girl she was completely enamoured with.

Chloe couldn’t start this again, she’d combust. One more bit of fun might not hurt, though, “You, Beca Mitchell, are absolutely gorgeous,” she breathed out, “I cannot wait to get my hands and mouth all over you.” Ok, maybe that was a little too much fun.

“Holy fucking shit,” Beca’s voice was barely above a whisper as she gasped for air, drowning in the arousal of Chloe’s words.

Chloe chuckled lightly, “You should get some sleep, baby,” she recommended, voice full of affection, “I don’t want you feeling any worse than you’re already going to when you wake up.”

Beca’s eyes shot open, her free hand that had been caressing the skin of her own stomach under her tee stilling, “What?!” the frustration was evident in her tone, “You’re going to leave me like this?!”

“Believe me when I say I’m just as devastated as you are that I can’t be there to help you out,” Chloe purred, “Ring me when you wake up?”

Beca made a sad noise, “Fine,” she groaned, “I’ll speak to you tomorrow,” she sighed, “Goodnight gorgeous girl.”

Chloe smiled, “Night beautiful. Have sweet dreams of me.”

“I don’t know if they’ll be _sweet_ , per se,” Beca smiled wryly, “But I’ll certainly be having some kind of dreams of you.”

Chloe’s musical laugh in return stayed in Beca’s ears long after the call ended and she fell asleep to thoughts of blue eyes and pink lips pressed against hers.

*

The next morning Beca woke up with a splitting headache, a sickness in her stomach and a text message on her phone.

 

**Chloe**

Thanks for the 4am drunk dial, babe. I hope you had sweet dreams after... ;) xxx


	7. I Dare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's finally the day...

It was a beautiful Saturday in Darlington, South Carolina. Beca, Jesse, Amy, C-R and Ashley had spent the day out and about exploring the town.

They had found a large park and Amy insisted on directing an impromptu band photoshoot; much to Beca’s dismay.

“Come on,” Beca expressed her frustration, “I didn’t exactly dress for photos,” she gestured to herself.

Amy dragged her gaze from Beca’s grey low top Vans up to her slim fit black jean shorts that were rolled up just above her knee and her white crew neck tee with a maroon breast pocket.

She nodded her agreement to Beca’s comment, “Yeah, but you look like a lesbian alt rocker...is that not the aim?”

Amy was lucky Beca’s black Wayfarers hid the death glare the younger girl was shooting her, but under Amy’s persistent maniacal grin, relented with a shrug, “Yeah, I guess.”

“There we go, then” Amy patted Beca’s shoulder condescendingly before giving her a light shove backwards, “Come on then, losers, get in formation in front of this cool tree,” she directed like an absolute pro.

In all fairness the tree was cool. It was an epic oak tree – absolutely majestic, its leaves casting a shadow over a large corner of the park.

Beca allowed herself to be pulled back by Jesse’s arm wrapped around her neck until she was settled into his side, her own arms crossed in front of her. Diligently (they knew not to question Amy), C-R and Ashley came to stand on either side of Beca and Jesse.

“Right,” Amy looked through the lens, “Now look like you like each other...but not too much,” her direction was patchy at best, “You need to look cool and broody.”

Ashley propped her left elbow on Beca’s shoulder (god damn her short stature) and C-R crossed her arms at Jesse’s side, pressing her back into him.

“I mean, I guess that'l do,” Amy sounded disappointed, but pressed on regardless, taking random snaps and shouting at Beca to look more interested.

Beca huffed her way through it, allowing Jesse to manipulate her into different postures if he wanted, but her face remained stoic. That was until she caught a flash of white barrelling towards her and then suddenly a dog’s face was in her own face.

Beca stumbled back as the young white lab leaping up at her pressed its front paws against her chest.

Beca huffed out a laugh, her own hands coming to steady themselves at the dogs shoulders, pushing up to caress his big velvet ears, “Whoa, hey there buddy!”

The dog fell to all four feet, skipping happily around Beca’s legs, sniffing around her and then looking up at her expectantly, tongue lolling out of its mouth.

Beca bent her knees, allowing the excitable pup to sniff and lick all over her face, “Oh my god, are we dating now?!” she laughed freely, grinning as Jesse dropped to her side to get in on the fun.

Seconds later a man in running gear came striding over, “I’m so sorry,” he panted, a red leash grasped in his hand.

“What’s his name?” Jesse asked, beaming up at the man as the dog licked his ear.

The man laughed, “ _Her_ name is Lucy.”

Beca joined in the laughter, “That explains why she likes me so much,” she quipped, falling onto her back with an “ooff” as Lucy caught her off guard.

The man let it happen for a few moments before grasping Lucy’s collar, pulling her off Beca, who pouted sadly, “We’ll get out of your hair – sorry guys!” the man clipped Lucy’s leash back on and walked her off – to Beca’s devastating sadness.

“I got some pretty good shots there...” Amy, who the others had forgotten had been there, sounded from a few feet away.

*

A couple of hours later, in Aubrey’s car, Chloe stared sadly at her phone as Beca rang, letting it go to voicemail.

“You know that’s the best thing,” Aubrey reassured, “If you’d spoken to her you’d have only got overexcited and blurted it out.”

Chloe’s heart sunk as the attempted call ended, but she nodded, “I know. It’s just sad. I miss her voice.”

Aubrey laughed, “You’re absolutely ridiculous,” she glanced to Chloe to see her pout, “I’ve never seen you this affected by someone.”

Chloe opened her mouth to reply, but squealed as her phone lit up with a message from her voicemail provider. She quickly dialled her voicemail number and bit her lip as her provider told her she had one new message.

Beca’s voice floated out the phone and into her ear; “ _Hey babe_ ,” Chloe’s heart thumped. Beca had become a lot more affectionate following her drunken phone call the other night, “ _Hope you’re having a good Saturday. I had the best thing happen today. Remember telling me about your family dog, Cooper? So I met a white lab today and she was so gorgeous, so happy and so into me,_ ” Beca laughed over the message, causing Chloe to grin, “ _So I wasn’t surprised that was your family dog – the similarities were endless...,_ ” she paused, and Chloe heard someone speaking to Beca in the background, “ _So this message has dragged on, sorry. I just wanted to hear your voice. Going out for dinner with the guys now. Hopefully speak to you later. Bye honey._ ”

 

Chloe groaned as she hung up her cell, letting her head fall back against her seat, “I’m literally crazy about her, Aubs,” she admitted, bringing her phone up to her mouth and pressing it to her closed lips.

“I can tell, it’s kinda gross,” Aubrey grimaced with a grin, laughing as Chloe slapped her arm playfully.

Chloe scoffed, “Right, Miss Posen. I’ll remember this when you’re turning into a puddle of goo when you’re confronted with Jesse!”

“Ok ok,” Aubrey surrendered, “We’re both massive losers!"

Chloe nodded triumphantly, “Agreed.”

The two best friends sank into comfortable silence, finally approaching their destination.

Chloe opened her phone to consider sending Beca a text to say she couldn’t talk, but before she could even bring up her name Beca text her.

 

**Beca**

If you’ve been able to listen to my voicemail...check the band Insta. If not, check it anyway. Hope you’re having a good day.xx

 

Chloe smiled at the message. Beca was even sending kisses now on her texts now, which was new.

Beyond intrigued, Chloe opened up her Instagram account where the band’s post was at the top of her feed.

Chloe gasped at the first picture in the post of 3 – a picture of Beca, Jesse, C-R and Ashley. Beca was stood front and centre with her arms crossed – clearly staring down the camera, eyes covered by her Wayfarers.

Her hair had been flipped from left to right. She was probably meaning to come across disinterested and annoyed, but she actually looked commanding and - to Chloe at least - very, _very_ sexy.

Chloe swiped to the next picture and her jaw dropped. Amy had somehow captured the moment Beca had met this dog that she’d mentioned in her voicemail.

This shot was from the same angle but Beca was stood facing side on to the camera, her head thrown back and mouth open in a laugh as her hands were mid move towards the dog that was balancing its front two legs on her chest, regarding her with a dopey expression of joy. The rest of the guys were captured in various degrees of shock (C-R) and delight (Jesse). It might have been the best picture Chloe had ever seen in her life.

The third in the set was a close up selfie of everyone, Amy included, arms wrapped around each other – Beca’s sunglasses now pushed up into her hair so Chloe could see the way her eyes were crinkling at the corners like she’d just finished laughing at something.

Chloe couldn’t believe she was finally about to see Beca again after what felt like an eternity of waiting. She couldn’t believe it had only been a week. She just hoped Beca would be glad to see her.

Chloe went to hit like and comment, laughing at the image tag;

_‘YARBand: Meet our new member, Lucy the Lab. #notthebiggestbitchintheband’._

_‘ChloBeale: I will never recover from this.x’_

Switching back to her texts, Chloe sent Beca a message;

 

**Chloe**

So sorry I missed your call, I’m just out for late lunch with a friend. Will give you a ring before your set?xx PS. I adore the pictures – might be slightly jealous of Lucy, but I’m working on it. Miss you.xx

**Beca**

Absolutely – due on at 7.30 so any time before then. Lucy, although owning a piece of my heart now, has nothing on you, babe. I miss you too xx

*

Chloe and Aubrey were utterly frazzled once they settled themselves into the motel that they knew the others were all staying in as well. It had been a stealth operation to make sure they weren’t seen by anyone and their room had a parking lot view so they would be able to see when their friends were leaving for the gig.

Aubrey was pacing as Chloe unpacked her toiletries, “What if they’re back from dinner and they’re here right now? I can’t believe I could potentially be seeing Jesse right now...”

Chloe poked her head out of the bathroom, an amused grin on her face, “Aubs, you’re being worse than me right now. At least I can wait ‘til later.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just all so real now – I didn’t realise how much I missed him,” Chloe left the bathroom and sat down on the bed next to where Aubrey had just dropped.

Chloe wrapped an arm around Aubrey’s neck, pulling her close, “Have we ever been in this situation together before?” Chloe mused, a small smile on her face.

“No,” Aubrey smiled, “It’s actually really nice to have someone to share the crazy with.”

The two girls were brought out of their calm musings by a loud, booming voice that they both instantly recognised outside, “Come on, bitches!”

Chloe rushed to the window, ducking down just beneath the frame to ensure she wasn't seen.

Sure enough, Amy was leading the rabble towards the van.

Chloe’s breath caught as she clocked Beca walking side on towards the van, slipping her sunglasses on as she laughed lightly at something Ashley said. She was wearing black ankle boots with her signature ripped black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a long grey check blazer over the top.

“Aubrey!” Chloe whisper-hissed, ushering her best friend over, who came just as stealthily as Chloe had.

Aubrey crouched next to Chloe, gasping as her eyes found Jesse – wearing a light blue denim shirt and camel trousers, “Should we just go and surprise them now?!” Aubrey wavered, her eyes tracking her beau.

For a split second - that just so happened to coincide with Beca doing a particularly attractive hair flip as she waited to enter the van – Chloe considered it.

She shook her head, though, “Stay strong, Aubs. It’ll be worth it,” Aubrey nodded sadly, “Come on. Let’s freshen up and get some food.”

“Did you see how cute he looked though?” Aubrey called after her friend as Chloe made her way back to the bathroom.

*

**Beca**

Can I call you now?xx

 

Chloe grinned at her phone. Her body was already thrumming with energy – she and Aubrey having arrived at the venue 10 minutes previously and were trying to keep out of sight of Beca and Jesse, which was fine as they kept well away from the stage.

Chloe showed the message to Aubrey and told her she was going to step outside so as to not give away that wherever Chloe was she was listening to the same music as Beca was. The band were due to go on in ten minutes and so the bar was steadily crowding.

Chloe stepped out the front door of the bar and dialled Beca’s number. “Hey,” Beca’s answer was immediate and enthusiastic.

Chloe grinned, “Hello pretty lady,” she couldn’t believe they were talking and in the same place, “Have I interrupted you with your new lady friend?”

“What?!” Beca’s response was strangled and panicked, before she caught on to what Chloe was talking about and laughed, “Oh! You mean my blonde princess, Lucy?”

Chloe huffed out a laugh, “Princess? You’ve never referred to me so highly!”

“Well you’ve never been all over me like she was,” Beca qualified, tone flirty, “Just a tip for if you want the same treatment.”

Chloe hummed thoughtfully, “I’ll bear that in mind.”

“You do that,” Beca laughed heartily, before sobering, “How’s your day been, babe?”

Chloe smiled, “Yeah all good thanks, fairly chilled,” she lied, “How about you? Looking forward to tonight?”

“I am!” Beca exclaimed, “The venue’s cool and I’ve changed up the set a bit.”

Chloe’s eyes widened, “You have? What have you changed?”

“I’ve added a new song, right at the end,” Beca suddenly became coy, “Would it freak you out if I said I was doing it for you?”

Chloe’s breath caught in her throat, “What?”

She didn’t have any more words. “When we were talking about music the other night and you were telling me about the kind of things you like,” Beca elaborated, “My sets are usually kind of moody and sombre. I wanted to add a really upbeat song for you, so I did," she sighed, "Ideally you’d be here to see me play it, maybe swoon a bit, but instead I’ll send Amy out into the crowd to video it for you.”

Chloe was speechless. As if this would be happening the very day she was planning on surprising Beca by being there. It all felt a little bit like fate.

“That’s honestly so amazing,” Chloe breathed out, awestruck, “I can’t wait to hear it. I’ll ring you after?”

“Yeah,” Beca readily agreed, “Please do. Not sure how I’d manage not having my pre-bedtime chat with you anymore,” she quipped, only half joking, “I should go. I’ll speak to you soon?”

Chloe smiled, “Yep, speak to you soon. Can’t wait to see you!” The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them and she froze.

Beca laughed, “Well I hope you can wait ‘cos you’ve still got a while to go, babe.” Totally oblivious. Ideal.

“Of course,” Chloe panic laughed, “I just mean I can’t wait for it to eventually happen.” Jesus Christ stop making it worse.

Beca hummed, “Ok weirdo,” she laughed.

“I’m gonna go before I embarrass myself anymore,” Chloe deadpanned, “Bye gorgeous.”

Chloe hung up before Beca could respond, hanging her head in embarrassment. She literally almost blew everything at the last second. Aubrey was right. She would not have got through the call earlier.

She stood outside for a few more minutes to try and lower her heart rate. She was about to see Beca. Beca, who wanted to see her so much she was dedicating a song to her tonight. Beca who had expressed a desperate desire to kiss her.

Aubrey rang Chloe just as she was about to descend into a panic spiral and told her they were about to come on and that she would meet her just inside the entrance.

Chloe stepped through the door on shaky legs, her eyes searching and immediately finding her best friend’s, who was biting on her own thumb nail nervously.

Chloe approached Aubrey, grasping her shoulders, “We have got to get it together,” she roused, smiling as Aubrey nodded, “We are strong, powerful women. We are about to blow minds!”

“Damn right!” Aubrey soaked in the pep talk, letting out a little noise as she heard the unmistakeable sound of guitar feedback and a cheer from across the bar where the stage was, “Let’s go!”

“Good evening beautiful people of Darlington,” Beca’s flirty voice filled the room and she took a deep breath as she took a long scan of the crowd as they cheered, “We had an awesome time exploring today. I met this dog and we became best friends. She couldn’t be here tonight, but shout out to Lucy!”

Aubrey and Chloe kept to the wall away from sight for the time being, but Chloe was grinning madly up at the stage – heart hammering as she finally set eyes on the tiny little superstar who had taken over her brain.

“This first song we’re playing is called ‘I dare you’ – and I like it a lot cos I get to sing it with my best friend,” she spoke into the microphone, tilting her head in Jesse’s direction who used the fingers of both his hands to make a heart shape.

Beca rolled her eyes, “Ok gross, you ruined it,” Beca immediately chastised.

“You love it,” Jesse quipped back before drawing his attention back to the crowd, “We are ‘Young and Reckless’. Thanks for spending your evening with us,” he finished with a wink, and Chloe practically felt Aubrey melt at her side.

The song started with C-R on the drums and Jesse singing alone as he played along slow, simple chords on his keys.

_“I’m in love with it,_

_Intoxicated,”_

Aubrey’s breath caught in her throat as her boyfriend sang and Chloe couldn’t wait anymore. She grasped Aubrey’s hand and tugged her through the throngs of people to find a space in the middle of the crowd, in full view of the band, where they waited.

_“I’m enraptured,_

_From the inside I can feel that you want to.”_

Jesse continued to sing alone as he played, his eyes closed so he couldn’t see who was waiting for him in the crowd.

Initially, Beca too was distracted, adjusting the dials on the body of her guitar and pressing down on a pedal at her feet as she started to play out a melodic tune along with Jesse singing.

_“Wake up high on it,_

_Feel it suspending,”_

Jesse continued and Beca finally looked up as she played, smiling and bobbing her head to the rhythm until her eyes quickly clocked red hair in her periphery (something her brain had been doing constantly recently – only this was the first time the right face matched the hair).

Beca’s eyes widened, her heart stopped and her playing faltered, causing her to grimace and look down quickly, determined to re-find her focus that she knew she wouldn’t be able to find in blue eyes.

The bum note brought Jesse out of his reverie and he opened his eyes to regard Beca but he too was drawn to the two women in the crowd – Chloe looking absolutely panic stricken at Beca but Aubrey giving him a small smile.

Jesse was much cooler than Beca and the beaming smile on his face and the subtle wink as he continued to play was the only evidence that he had seen her. He kept singing with a pointed look at Aubrey.

_“I’m enamoured,_

_Way up in the sky I can see that you want to.”_

Whilst Jesse had been singing, Beca had taken a deep breath and looked up, shaking her head in disbelief at Chloe with a small smile on her face. Chloe mouthed ‘sorry’ and Beca shrugged, grinning.

When Jesse finished his last line, Beca took over as she continued to play the melody.

Beca made sure to lock eyes with Chloe – the girl of her dreams – (literally over the last few nights) who for some inexplicable reason was here at her show.

_“I’ve been a romantic for so long,”_ Beca crooned, smiling around her words as Chloe’s eyes softened, “ _All I’ve ever had are love songs,"_ she raised her eyes with a smile as she zeroed in on Chloe biting her lip flirtatiously.

As they reached the chorus, Jesse and Beca sang together in harmony, both totally focused on the two girls in the crowd.

_“Singing oh-oh-oh_

_Go on, I dare you_

_Oh-oh-oh I dare you.”_

Beca’s eyes were intense, searching. She was daring Chloe. It sent chills down Chloe's spine and and a warmth spreading from her stomach out into her chest, down her arms and legs into her fingers and toes. 

Chloe sucked in a breath; her eyes holding Beca's, unwavering.

Dare accepted.


	8. The Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited, and it feels so good

If the others had thought Beca had been on a mission the night of their Camden show, that was nothing on what she was bringing tonight.

She owned the room – using the songs she didn’t need her guitar for to cover every inch of the stage, mic in hand. She even busted out a few adorably goofy dance moves and totally flustered Chloe when during one of their intense eye contact sessions Beca threw her a wink and blew her a kiss with her free hand.

Beca was showing off – the adrenaline coursing through her at the sheer existence of Chloe Beale in a room with her energising her in a way she found completely unexpected, but judging by the reaction she was getting from Chloe, not at all unwelcomed.

“Well,” Beca spoke breathlessly to the crowd as she retrieved her guitar from Amy’s waiting hands at the side of stage (quietly informing her that she would no longer need to video this portion of the evening), “I am exhausted,” she admitted as she returned to the microphone, her smile utterly disarming.

C-R laughed, “Just 5 more minutes to keep it up, B,” she shouted over to their front woman, grinning as Beca sighed dramatically.

“Re-thinking leaving the most energetic song til last?” Jesse queried with a raised eyebrow, laughing as Beca flipped him off.

Beca turned her eyes back to the crowd, nodding to Chloe with a smile, “We are _so_ grateful that you’re here,” Beca directed to her and Aubrey, but hoped the rest of the crowd took it to mean them, too, “We have been – and will continue to be – ‘Young and Reckless...’” Beca quipped, sticking her tongue out as C-R followed her joke with a strike of her drums. Beca then quickly sobered, her eyes locking with Chloe’s, “..and this one’s for you.”

Chloe cheered loudly along with the crowd, clapping and grinning as, even from afar, she caught Beca’s blush as she kicked her foot pedal and started up a riff that was easily the most upbeat and bouncy tune of their set.

Beca moved over to Jesse as she played the intro, grinning at him as she strutted over, puckering her lips at him before she moved back over to the microphone and flipped her hair over before pressing her mouth to the microphone; the guitar intro ending and Beca focusing on singing as Jesse took over the melody on the keys.

 _“You look so cool_ ,” Beca sang, her right hand pressing above her eyes as she pretended to search Chloe out, “ _Standing there_ ,” she pointed at her briefly before gripping the neck of her guitar with her left hand, the microphone stand with her right, “ _With your baggy jeans, silky hair_.”

Aubrey watched Beca closely – unable to believe this was the same girl she’d once described to Jesse as ‘a moody alt girl with ear monstrosities’. She couldn’t really blame Beca’s change in mood, though, given the ball of sunshine it was aiming at that Aubrey called her best friend.

“ _We can live for nothing, baby I don’t care_ ,” Beca shrugged, running her right hand through her hair, “ _Lose me like the ocean, feel the motion._ ”

C-R completely crushed a punishing pre-chorus drum solo before Beca came back in, starting up the upbeat guitar riff as she hit the chorus, “ _I’ll be the sea, honey. Always, always, and you’ll be the tide_ ,” she sang with a smile, trying to keep it together whilst Chloe looked at her like she was the best thing, “ _I’ll be the sea, honey. Always, always, and you’ll be the tide_.”

Beca played the intro riff again, nodding along as she moved over to Ashley, playing the rest of the interlude face to face with her before returning to her microphone.

“ _I’ll float with you through the clouds_ ,” she sang, her right hand curling around the microphone, “ _Take me on your dream, don’t ever leave me_ ,” she sang, “ _I can’t ever see myself with somebody else, except you_ ,” she belted out, nodding to Chloe before ripping into the chorus again.

Later, when Chloe would try to recall the entire performance, her brain would go hazy at this point, it all becoming a bit too much for her body and brain to handle. All she could see and hear was Beca; all she could feel was Aubrey’s hand squeezing her own and her body pressing to Chloe’s as she danced on the spot along to the song. It was intoxicating.

“Goodnight, Darlington, and thank you!” Beca shouted as she thrashed out the final chords of the song and span with a sweeping hand gesture, bowing to her band mates.

The lights came up and the band, bar Beca and Jesse, started to leave the stage. Chloe was still stood dumbfounded to the spot, but when Beca met her eyes, she jerked her head to the side, asking to meet her off stage.

Beca shook her head, lifting her guitar from around her neck and setting it down on the floor next to her feet.

Chloe watched, confused, as Beca walked to the front of the stage, bent her knees and pressed her right hand down onto the edge of the stage next to her feet, using the momentum to hop off of the stage onto the ground.

Jesse quickly followed suit, and Chloe was reminded that her best friend was stood next to her as Aubrey squealed and let go of Chloe’s hand in favour of running towards the stage and into her boyfriend’s arms.

Beca watched their reunion at her side for a moment fondly before turning back to Chloe who had not moved an inch.

Narrowing her eyes with a smile that made Chloe’s knees weak, Beca stalked forwards, her gaze never faltering.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Beca greeted warmly with a smile as she came to a stop in front of Chloe, searching the older girl’s eyes for any signal that her next move would be unwelcomed.

Chloe smiled, taking an imperceptible step forward until the toes of their shoes were touching, “There’s the charming comment and dazzling smile,” Chloe retorted, reminding Beca of their late night conversation.

Instinctively due to the proximity, Beca felt a boldness and slid her arms round Chloe’s waist, keeping her close, “Remind me what happens next?” Beca questioned playfully, biting her bottom lip as Chloe’s own arms found the bends of Beca’s elbows before gliding up her arms and resting over her shoulders.

Chloe was right. She wasn’t able to contain herself anymore. Her hands over Beca’s shoulders gave a firm tug as Chloe tilted her head slightly, swallowing Beca’s surprised gasp as their slightly opened mouths met.

Beca recovered quickly, the four fingers of both hands curling and scraping against the small of Chloe’s back, causing the taller girl to bend and bow, pushing herself further into Beca’s embrace as her hands glided up the sides of her neck and sunk into thick, dark hair.

At the feel of nails against her scalp Beca let out a quiet groan as her mouth encompassed Chloe’s top lip before separating and adjusting her angle so that she could kiss her more firmly.

Chloe pulled away a fraction to press forward again with her tongue, a low moan reverberating in her chest as Beca’s tongue met hers, a little eagerly if she were to think about it.

A wolf whistle close to their faces eventually tore the pair apart, breathless and smiling goofily at each other’s faces.

“Hi,” Chloe greeted softly, using her hands to smooth down Beca’s hair that she had mussed up.

Beca grinned, “Hey yourself.”

“Hello from me, too!” the owner of the wolf whistle – Amy, of course - greeted Chloe enthusiastically, drawing the two girls away from their little bubble, much to Beca’s chagrin.

Beca turned to Amy with a glare, Chloe grinning as she pressed her forehead to Beca’s temple with a grin.

“Amy, for the love of god,” Beca was exasperated, her right arm remaining around Chloe’s waist, holding her close against her as if any move to release her would mean none of this was real, “Where are the others?”

Amy raised her hands in defence, “I’ve got it covered. Me, C-R and Ashley are off out for some late dinner. Jesse asked me to pass on to you that he’s gone and is going to need your guys room tonight,” Beca grimaced at that, Chloe smiling knowingly, “You’ve got the evening to yourself. I just wanted to come over and tell you that.”

Beca’s face softened at that, “Thank you,” she smiled, apologetic.

“Yeah that’s great, thank you Amy. We can all hang and catch up tomorrow?” Chloe turned to Amy hopefully, who nodded with a thumbs up.

Amy slapped Beca’s butt playfully, shooing them off, “Go on then, love’s young dream!”

Shaking her head, Beca took Chloe’s hand and immediately led her out of the bar, desperate to get some semblance of privacy so she could figure out what the fuck was going on.

As the cool night air hit her face, all Beca could really make sense of was that Chloe was here, holding her hand, but for some inexplicable reason they weren’t kissing.

Beca came to a stop, spinning on her toes and grasping the collar of Chloe’s denim jacket with her hand not laced with Chloe’s.

Chloe went willingly, as if all she’d been doing was patiently waiting for the opportunity, her right hand cupping Beca’s cheek as she drew their mouths back together, sighing at the fervent press of Beca’s lips against her own.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Beca mumbled against Chloe’s mouth, nipping at her bottom lip.

Chloe grinned against Beca’s mouth, her hand curling around the nape of Beca’s neck, “I am picking up on that,” she quipped, pressing a number of short, firm kisses to waiting lips, “But can we move this party away from the sidewalk?”

Beca’s hand loosened against Chloe’s jacket and she pulled her mouth away, their noses almost touching. Chloe could see the concentration it was taking for Beca to not kiss her again, her eyebrows knit together. Beca sucked in a breath and met Chloe’s eyes, “You wanna go grab a drink?”

Chloe bit her lip, eyes coy as she regarded Beca hesitantly, “Could we, I mean – how would you feel about grabbing a bottle of wine and heading back to the hotel?”

Beca raised an eyebrow, “Uhhhh,” her brain turned to absolute mush.

Chloe giggled, “Head out of the gutter, perv,” she teased playfully, “It’ll just be easier to talk – and make out - if we’re not somewhere loud and public,” Chloe explained, wiggling her eyebrows as she put a bit more space between her and Beca.

“That would be great,” Beca recovered quickly, “But I technically don’t have a hotel room tonight...I think our best friends are gonna be kinda busy in it,” she grimaced, faking a shiver.

Chloe smiled, “I’d pretty much figured that would happen,” she confirmed, tugging Beca’s hand as she started walking back in the direction of the hotel, “I thought you could have a sleepover with me,” she threw over her shoulder with a wink as Beca trailed behind her.

“A sleepover?” Beca questioned with a raised eyebrow, skipping a couple of steps until she was walking in line with Chloe, “But I don’t have my PJ’s?” she flirted, squeezing Chloe’s hand.

Chloe’s laugh was loud and open, “Easy there, tiger. Bree and I already thought about all this – she and Jesse will be ditching your stuff in my room when they get back.”

Beca nodded, impressed, “We need to tall about all of this scheming you and Posen have been up to,” she warned, unable to do anything but smile in response to Chloe’s beaming grin.

“All in good time, babe,” Chloe winked, the use of the pet name in real life doing things to Beca’s insides, “First find me somewhere we can get some cheap wine with a high alcohol content.”


	9. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. 
> 
> Life.

When they arrived back at the hotel, Beca was delighted to discover that Chloe’s (and hers now) room was not even on the same floor as Jesse and Aubrey. She did not want to hear anything that wasn’t meant for her ears.

Chloe slid the key card into the door and ushered Beca and the bag full of wine she’d been carrying into the room.

Beca immediately noted her holdall against the wall and was grateful she’d at least have all of her stuff with her. Aside from that, she felt nothing but nerves.

She looked up to where Chloe had moved over to the other side of the room having closed the curtains. She and Beca were stood on either side of the, ahem, double bed, in the room, Beca’s eyes immediately drawn to it between them.

“You ok?” Chloe asked softly, regarding Beca with concerned eyes, “You’ve suddenly gone all quiet?”

Beca lifted her eyes from the bed to meet Chloe’s; the butterflies in her stomach instantly calming, “Yeah, I’m sorry,” she shook her head as if that would make her more normal, “This has all just blown my mind a bit, I think.”

Chloe rounded the bed, taking the bag out of Beca’s hand and dropping it to the floor to replace it with her own hands, “Don’t be sorry,” she reassured, squeezing Beca’s hands in her own, “I probably should have spoken to you about coming here,” she considered.

“No!” Beca exclaimed, “Listen, I’m so excited that you’re here – it’s the best surprise I’ve ever had.”

Chloe quirked an eyebrow, “Ever?”

“Ever ever,” Beca confirmed with a nod and a quick kiss, “I’m just trying to wrap my head around it all.”

Chloe nodded, satisfied with Beca’s answer. She guided Beca until the backs of her legs hit the side of her bed and gave a gentle nudge, “Why don’t you get comfy. I’ll find something to drink the wine out of and we can talk?”

“Ok,” Beca agreed readily, allowing herself to fall from the gentle push until she was sat on the edge of the bed. She bent forward to take her shoes off, watching as Chloe circled the room with a furrowed brow, eyes lighting up when she clocked the coffee machine in the corner of the room with two small mugs.

Beca clambered up so she was resting upright, her back against the headboard as Chloe opened and poured them both a mug of wine, before toeing off her own heels and joining Beca on the bed, facing her with her feet tucked underneath her, knees pressed to Beca’s thigh.

Chloe handed Beca a mug with a smile, clinking them together, “Cheers,” her voice was happy and melodic, her teeth beaming behind her grin and Beca couldn’t stop herself from pressing her mouth to Chloe’s grin. Chloe’s happy little squeak of surprise made Beca smile too, meaning the kiss was nothing more than two goofy smiles pressed together.

“Cheers,” Beca echoed as she pulled away, raising an eyebrow with a cheeky smile as she brought her mug to her lips.

Chloe sipped her own wine before balancing it on top of her knees, “So, I guess I owe you an explanation?”

Beca hummed, letting her head fall back against the wall, “I mean, I can probably figure it out. I’m totally irresistible and you couldn’t cope without seeing me for four weeks?” she teased, turning her head and sending a grin Chloe’s way.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Chloe shrugged, unapologetic. Beca looked surprised, but impressed, “Bree mentioned she was thinking of coming to surprise Jesse and I had to come. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Beca reached out her left hand, curling it over Chloe’s resting on her knee, “How long are you staying?”

“Until Wednesday,” Chloe grinned, squeezing Beca’s hand.

Beca’s eyes widened, “Oh my god, five days?!” Chloe nodded, “Chlo, that’s amazing!”

Chloe’s eyes softened, “You’re happy?”

In response, Beca reached over and took Chloe’s mug from her and placed both of them on the bedside table. When she turned back, Chloe was looking at her, confused.

Beca sucked in a long breath, centring herself, before gently grasping either side of Chloe’s jacket and pulling her forward. “This is how happy I am,” Beca whispered against Chloe’s mouth, sighing as Chloe pressed forward the final distance, sending Beca sinking back into the mattress, Chloe falling down on top of her.

Beca groaned, her hands fisting in red hair, heat flooding her as she felt Chloe’s breasts press into her own; Chloe’s forearms pressed into the mattress on either side of Beca’s head.

Beca parted her lips and Chloe licked into her mouth, huffing out a noisy breath through her nose as Beca’s hands in her hair gripped a little too tight.

Chloe was grateful that it was only her top half over Beca’s; her hips and legs pressed to the side of Beca’s left leg. Chloe had to squeeze her eyes shut in concentration to stop herself from grinding shamelessly against Beca’s thigh.

Chloe’s left hand lifted off the bed to push Beca’s hair away from her forehead as they separated and came together again, Beca’s right hand leaving Chloe’s hair to scrape a scorching line down Chloe’s back, splaying her fingers against the small of her back, as if hearing Chloe’s thoughts.

“Sooo,” Chloe spoke breathlessly, pressing her mouth to Beca’s waiting lips, “Fairly happy?”

Beca shrugged as best she could from her position, “You could say that,” she confirmed, lifting her head from the pillow and chasing Chloe’s mouth as the older girl teased her.

Chloe sank back down into Beca; the feeling of them connected igniting her body, but at the time filling her with such a sense of calm she wasn’t sure what to do with it all inside of her.

“I’ve been dreaming about kissing you since the second we met,” Chloe admitted against the corner of Beca’s mouth before moving and pressing a kiss to her cheek, across to her ear, “You’re even better at it in real life,” she purred into Beca’s ear, nipping playfully at the shell.

Beca’s reaction to that was dramatic; a sharp intake of breath, her back curving and arching off the bed momentarily. Chloe would have to lock that one away for future reference.

“Shit,” Beca whimpered, both hands buzzing with nervous energy finding the sides of Chloe’s face, bringing her back in for a searing kiss that got more difficult to end the longer it lasted.

Chloe sighed, biting Beca’s bottom lip firmly as she, very reluctantly, pulled away. Beca tried to pull her back in and Chloe almost went, but pulled back at the last second, pushing herself up into a kneeling position to catch her breath.

Beca pushed herself up onto her elbows, regarding Chloe with blown eyes and lips covered in Chloe’s gloss, “What’s wrong?”

Her chest was heaving and it physically hurt Chloe not to fall back into her. “Nothing’s _wrong_ ,” Chloe confirmed emphatically, wiping away smudged gloss with her own thumb, “I just think we should talk _slightly_ more than we make out, at least for now.”

Beca pouted, and that alone made it almost impossible for Chloe to not surge forward and suck on the jutted out lip, “Fine, distract me then,” she demanded playfully as she sat, grabbing her wine.

“Distract you?” Chloe queried, reaching for her own mug of wine.

Beca nodded, “From wanting to kiss you senseless,” she responded evenly, grinning behind her glass as her response made Chloe choke on the sip of wine in her mouth, “Sorry,” she stuck her tongue out, not at all apologetic.

Chloe narrowed her eyes threateningly as she caught her breath, “I’m gonna get off this bed,” she announced, sliding herself off the bed into a standing position. Beca’s pout only intensified, “Have you got any music?”

Beca nodded over to her bag, “My laptop is in there,” she offered, “I have music on there.”

Chloe’s grin widened, “Your music?” she asked, bringing Beca’s bag over to her and dumping it unceremoniously in front of her.

“It _is_ my music, but not band stuff,” Beca responded cryptically, bringing her laptop out the bag and dumping the bag on the floor.

Beca grinned, her eyes trained on her laptop – she could feel Chloe’s eyes on her from the foot of the bed, clearly waiting for further explanation. Chloe cleared her throat, but still Beca kept her eyes trained on the laptop, tongue between her teeth.

“Oi!” Chloe eventually became impatient.

That just happened to coincide with Beca hitting return on the laptop; a slick, moody dance beat pouring out the speakers.

Beca’s eyes finally lifted as she reached over to place her laptop on the bedside table. Beca smiled as Chloe nodded thoughtfully to the song, her body starting to move, “You like it?” Beca hedged with a smirk.

Chloe let her eyes close as the beats thrummed through her body, making her insides squirm in the best way, “You make dance music, too?” she breathed out, tipping her head forward and opening her eyes to meet Beca, who was watching her intensely.

“That’s my first love,” Beca confirmed, “Producing music. I put together all the band recordings myself.”

Chloe hummed, her left hand pressing down on her hip as she let herself move to the beat, “It’s amazing,” she practically moaned, the sound causing a tightness in Beca’s chest.

“You’re amazing,” Beca breathed out, the words escaping her mouth before she could actually realise it was coming.

Chloe’s eyes opened, a lazy smile on her face, “Come here,” she instructed Beca as her hips continued to move.

The pull was magnetic. Beca wanted to tease and be coy – but the most beautiful girl in the world was stood at the end of the bed, dancing seductively to one of her songs.

So Beca found herself pulled up onto her knees, shuffling forward until she was kneeling at the end of the bed before Chloe, “You’re so beautiful,” her voice was full of awe as her eyes watched closely each and every move Chloe made.

“Get off that bed and come dance with me,” Chloe spoke softly, left arm outstretched.

Beca’s right hand grasped Chloe’s left, intertwining their fingers. Chloe gave a gentle tug and Beca let herself be pulled off the bed.

Chloe sighed as her eyes met Beca’s, “I like literally everything about you,” she smiled, her hand leaving Beca’s so they could both wrap around her neck.

Beca smiled, her own arms wrapping around Chloe’s waist, “Yeah?” she questioned hopefully, Chloe humming her affirmation as the two of them swayed gently to the music, “Cool. You’re ok, too,” she quipped, laughing as Chloe’s brow furrowed in disdain, “God, you’re so adorable.”

Chloe’s frown immediately dissolved into a beaming grin, the older girl pressing forward until their open mouths connected.

Beca hummed as they separated slowly, “So, we’ve basically talked about all the big things over the phone: our childhoods, our families, our hopes and dreams,” she spoke wistfully, “I guess we learn the little things now – what’s your favourite colour?” Beca asked, very seriously, causing Chloe to giggle and press a kiss to Beca’s cheek.

“Orange,” Chloe responded immediately with a smile, before narrowing her eyes thoughtfully, “Who are your favourite non-lesbian lesbians on TV?”

Beca huffed out a laugh at the original question, before rolling her eyes as if it was obvious, “I’m all about the classics. Nothing will ever beat Buffy and Faith – fight me if you disagree,” her eyes narrowed in the least threatening way.

Chloe pressed her body closer to Beca’s, her hands pushing up from her neck into thick, dark hair, heart stopping as Beca’s eyes fluttered shut and she sighed at the feeling of nails scraping her scalp, “Buffy and Faith were the start of my sexual awakening,” Chloe husked into Beca’s ear, nipping it playfully, earning herself an aroused gasp.

Beca hummed, "That is good to know," she spoke quietly, trying to recover from the feeling of Chloe's slow torture, "Red or blue slush puppy?" She changed the subject, opening her eyes slowly to hold down Chloe's playful gaze.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "I'll walk out this room and never come back if you've ever picked red!" 

Beca laughed, "Blue through and through, don't worry."

"Good, 'cus I kinda really like you," Chloe bit her lip, pressing her hips into Beca's. 

Beca's long exhale in response was telling, her smile slow and easy, "Yeah, I'm pretty ridiculously into you, too."

Beca whimpered as Chloe leant forward and pressed a kiss just below her ear before pulling back to meet her eyes, “Have we talked enough now?” she asked through gritted teeth, physically restraining herself from jumping Beca.

“Yeah, I think I know enough about you,” Beca shrugged, pushing forward and against Chloe’s waiting mouth.

Chloe sighed, “Awesome,” she dragged her mouth to Beca's ear, “Because I seem to remember a certain promise about a wall...and maybe some kissing,” she spoke, licking the shell of Beca's ear.

Beca was glad that Chloe's mouth immediately occupied hers - she wouldn't have been able to form words in response to that - instead just allowing Chloe's palms press against her shoulders until her back collided with a wall. 


	10. One Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all your feedback, it honestly means so much.
> 
> And to the reviewer who enjoyed the music rec's - hell yes, you have great taste. 
> 
> Enjoy the continuation of this nonsense fluff fest...

Beca woke with a start – pushing herself up into an upright position; bleary eyes darting around desperately, “Chloe,” her voice was barely above a whisper, heart hammering. 

A harsh inhale from behind her shocked Beca. Chloe sat up, squinting, her chin falling to Beca’s left shoulder from behind and right arm slipping around Beca’s waist, “Babe, what’s going on, you ok?” Chloe was potentially sleep-talking, but present nonetheless, and her warm, reassuring weight against Beca’s back was all the younger girl needed to stop her freaking out.

“Fuck,” Beca breathed out. Chloe felt Beca’s entire body relax and sag back into her own, “You’re here.”

Chloe’s brow furrowed; she drew back from Beca’s shoulder to glance at her side on, using her left hand to curve around Beca’s jaw and turn her so they were face to face, “I’m here,” she reassured, softly, drawing Beca forward until their lips softly met, “Everything’s ok,” she promised with a whisper, brushing her nose against Beca’s and grinning as Beca whimpered and kissed her more forcefully.

Beca pressed her forehead to Chloe’s as their mouths separated, breathing heavily, “I was so scared it was all a dream and you weren’t really here.”

Beca sounded so vulnerable and concerned – completely open due to her relatively recent consciousness; Chloe had to immediately reassure her, “I’m definitely dreamy,” Chloe smirked, “But not a dream,” her eyes softened as Beca’s eyes drooped, relaxing into Chloe’s palm against her face, her thumb rubbing soothing patterns along the line of her cheekbone, “We definitely did literally spend the entire night making out,” she confirmed with a lilt to her voice, “In fact, I’m pretty sure we’ve only been asleep for about an hour,” Chloe glanced over to the digital clock on the nightstand that more or less confirmed her suspicions.

When she turned back to Beca, the younger girl still looked small and vulnerable, her eyes trained on Chloe’s lips. The older girl bit her lip, “Would it be more reassuring if we made out a bit now?”

Beca reluctantly tore her eyes away from Chloe’s mouth to meet her eyes with a pout, nodding slowly, “Yes please.”

Chloe had never experienced anything as adorable as sleepy, needy Beca, but she was going to take it and absolutely run with it.

With her right arm around Beca’s waist, her left slid down to Beca’s shoulder, pressing down on it so Beca fell backwards onto the bed and Chloe’s arm, Chloe’s body twisting over Beca’s until she was hovering just above her, faces inches apart, “Well then, pucker up Mitchell,” Chloe instructed playfully, “I’m about to show you some of my best work."

Chloe wiggled her eyebrows, grinning as Beca actually giggled as their noses brushed before Chloe swallowed any other sounds Beca might have made by fusing their mouths together; the playful atmosphere igniting instantly as Chloe rolled her body, starting from her hips up, down into Beca who responded by clasping her hands to Chloe’s backside covered by her sleep shorts.

“Are you sure you’re not a dream?” Beca gasped, hissing quietly as Chloe’s lips descended, nipping her angular jaw.

Beca smiled as she felt Chloe grin against the juncture between her jaw and her neck, pressing a quick kiss there before appearing in front of her again, “Flattery will get you everywhere, Mitchell,” Chloe flirted, allowing Beca’s hands that had slid up her back to her shoulders to press her down into a kiss.

*

The next time Beca woke up – she remembered that Chloe was there. Partly because she was using Chloe’s boobs as a pillow, all her limbs wrapped around the redhead’s body like a koala, ‘Playing it real cool there, Mitchell,’ Beca thought to herself.

Lifting her head, blinking blearily, she turned to be met with Chloe’s wide eyed grin.

“Morning sunshine,” Chloe greeted, pressing a kiss to Beca’s cheek.

Beca’s brow furrowed, Chloe’s perky voice scrambling her tired brain, “How in god’s name are you so upbeat? We barely slept!”

Chloe grinned at the raspy, sleep addled voice of the girl in her arms, “I spent a wonderful night making out with a beautiful girl, why wouldn’t I be happy?”

Beca rolled her eyes at the cheesy response but she knew Chloe could see the way her cheeks were colouring and so she dipped her head, pressing a quick kiss to Chloe’s collarbone, “What time is it?” Beca asked against Chloe’s skin, grinning at the shiver that elicited.

“Half 8. Bree’s text about us all meeting for breakfast at 10.” Beca hummed her approval, snuggling back into the crook of Chloe’s neck, “Sweet, can sleep for another hour.”

“What?!” Chloe stiffened, incredulous, “Becs I’m getting up to shower now!”

Beca groaned into Chloe’s neck, “Why? We have so long and you’re so comfy!”

Chloe laughed as she felt Beca pouting against her skin, “I like plenty of time to get ready,” she confirmed, “...I also allowed myself an extra ten minutes to kiss you senseless before I go, if you’re interested, though?”

Beca lifted her head to regard Chloe with suspicious narrowed eyes, that quickly dropped to the smirking pink lips that had captured her attention for most of the previous evening, “Yeah, ok,” she relented, falling onto her back on the mattress, her arms spread, “But, you have to come to me, I’m tired,” she whined playfully, grinning as Chloe rolled her eyes down at her.

“As you wish, my little pillow princess,” Chloe’s grin was dazzling as she moved in one fluid motion, settling herself on her front, her legs between Beca’s, chests pressed together.

Chloe’s hair created a fan around their faces, her hands pressed into the mattress on either side of Beca’s head just below her pillow. Chloe sighed happily as her nose brushed Beca’s and the younger girl’s eyes fluttered shut, “You better not fall asleep on me,” Chloe whispered against Beca’s lips with amusement – pulse fluttering as the lips underneath her turned up in a smirk.

“I all of a sudden feel much more awake,” a still closed eyed Beca admitted, nuzzling her nose against Chloe’s as her hands came to rest on the redhead’s hips, holding her close.

Chloe dipped down, encompassing Beca’s top lip between both of her own and holding firm for a long few moments; hands twitching against the mattress as Beca inhaled noisily through her nose as her fingertips dug into Chloe’s hips.

“Hmmm,” Chloe purred as she pulled back a whisper, “Maybe I can offer you more than ten minutes,” she re-considered with a shrug.

Beca had just enough time to breathe out an “Awesome” before Chloe’s mouth was back on her own, her own arms both wrapping tightly around Chloe’s waist to hold her close.

*

“How did I know you’d be late?” Aubrey’s half annoyed, half amused voice was the first thing a flustered Beca and Chloe heard as they skidded hand in hand into the diner they were meant to be at fifteen minutes earlier.

Chloe shot Aubrey a pointed look as she went to pull out the seat next to her, brow furrowing as Aubrey stopped her, “I want Beca to sit here,” she advised briskly, rolling her eyes as Chloe pouted.

Stood next to her, Beca’s eyes widened comically, “Me? What, why?” She scanned the table and noted that the only other free seat was between Amy and C-R and shouldn’t she be sitting there?!

Chloe just shrugged, pressing a very chaste kiss to Beca’s cheek and a hand to the top of her shoulder to press her, unwittingly, down into the seat next to Aubrey.

“What up, Red!” Amy greeted Chloe as the older girl sunk into the seat next to her, “Two things: 1 - I’m gonna need you to order red velvet pancakes because I ordered blueberry and I want both,” she began, to which Chloe simply nodded, bemused, “2 - What’s Beca like in bed?” The question came out so casual, so nonchalant that Chloe did a double take, her eyes widening. 

"AMY!" Beca yelled across the table, eyes glaring in warning, "Knock it off, dude!" 

Beca was trying to use her eyes across the table to ask if Chloe was ok, and she nodded reassuringly, turning to quietly talk to Amy. 

A throat clearing next to her drew Beca out of her Chloe watching, and she turned to Aubrey with the most uncomfortable smile, awaiting her fate. 

"Have you slept with her?" Aubrey asked quietly, but just at the time the waitress came over to refill their coffee mugs and she coughed awkwardly aa she stood between Aubrey and Beca, filling their mugs.

As the waitress walked away, Beca deadpanned, "Thanks for that," with a pointed glance, "Also, that's none of your business."

Aubrey raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as she lifted her mug to her lips, "Chloe will tell me," she confirmed, trying to pry the information from Beca. 

"Well that's her decision to make, I'm not taking that from her," Beca remained firm, trying to remain serious and severe whilst she tried not to stare at Chloe's happy little face. 

"Hmm," Aubrey sounded thoughtfully, before slamming her mug down on the table and shocking Beca's attention back to her, "What are your intentions with Chloe?" 

Beca baulked, grimacing, "Intentions? Who are you, her dad?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice. 

"I could get my hands on a shotgun," Aubrey mused thoughtfully, grinning wickedly as Beca choked on a mouthful of her coffee at that comment. 

Beca rolled her eyes, sucking in a couple of deep breaths as she recovered, "You are a psycho," she began, clearing her throat, "But," Beca's voice lowered, "You're her best friend, so I get it," she softened, "I really like her, Aubrey," Beca spoke meaningfully, watching Chloe interact with Amy, "She just makes me feel like anything and everything will be ok as long as she's there," she admitted, "And I just want to do whatever I can to make her feel the same way," she finished with a smile, before seemingly remembering who she was talking to and swiveling in her chair to regard Aubrey, panicked, "You better not tell her I said that. I don't her getting all freaked out that I went a bit too much, too soon."

Aubrey smiled genuinely, probably the first one directed at Beca ever, "I promise I won't say anything," she reassured, "For what it's worth, it seems like you're great together."

Beca smiled a crooked half smile at Aubrey, "Thanks dude," she spoke softly, Chloe's best friend's approval being more important to her than she would ever willingly admit. 

Suffocating under the strangely pleasant atmosphere that had settled over the pair, Beca couldn't help but ruin it, leaning over Aubrey to stage whisper to Jesse, "You better give Chloe this best friend warning crap, too!"

Jesse nodded solemnly, "I got you," he promised Beca, before shouting across the table, "Hey, Chloe?"

Chloe's head lifted from where it had been bent low with Amy, the two of them clearly engrossed in some conversation, with a smile, "Hey Jesse, what's up?"

"You're _wayyy_ too good for Beca, remember that, ok?" 

Beca's head whipped round to regard Jesse with horror, she didn't mean to warn him about  _her._

Chloe didn't miss a beat, "Oh god, I know," she spoke through a huffed laugh, grinning and blowing Beca a kiss as the entire table erupted in laughter. 

*

"So," Beca began as they left the diner, ready to hit the road, "It's Jesse's turn to drive the van so Aubrey's gonna keep him company. You mind me tagging along with you in your car?"

Chloe's answering smile was wide and open, "Road trip to the beach?"

"Road trip to the beach," Beca confirmed, pulling Chloe's belt loops until she met her lips in a kiss.


	11. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip with our favourite girls

Chloe was not sure what she was expecting from a just shy of 2 hour car journey with Beca, but what was happening was even better.

Beca, ever the chivalrous one, had offered to drive and Chloe spent the first 20 minutes just sneaking glances at the girl in the driver’s seat, Wayfarers perched low on her nose.

“You’re staring,” Beca’s eyes remained trained forward, but the corner of her mouth was turning up in a smirk. It was that same smirk Beca sported that first night they met, and the memory hit Chloe so forcefully – how far they’d come in such a short time – that her heart tripped over itself.

Chloe sucked in a breath, centring herself, “You’re cute, I can’t help it,” her words came easily, and Beca’s smile erupted into a full blown grin.

Beca turned to Chloe briefly, glancing into blue eyes above the lenses of her glasses, “You’ve been obsessed with me since we met, right?” she asked, before turning her attention back to the road, that infuriating smirk coming back.

“Well, actually,” Chloe hesitated, grimacing as she considered her next words. She’d already put her foot in it with Beca that evening about the band comments, should she reveal the rest?

Beca noticed the pause, “...you weren’t?”

Chloe shot an apologetic smile over to Beca, “I kinda thought you were a bit obnoxious when we very first met,” she admitted, biting the bullet, and Beca scoffed, “You seemed quite full of yourself. I should have known then and there you were the singer of the band – superiority complex and all that.”

“I was charming!” Beca defended with a laugh, “I thought you really dug me!” She spoke, playfully wounded, placing her left hand over her chest as her right remained on the steering wheel.

Chloe caught Beca’s laugh, her left hand curling around Beca’s right shoulder from behind and gripping softly, “I warmed to you very quickly, I’ll admit,” she relented, “But initially I wanted to wipe that little cocky smirk off your face,” she shrugged, squeezing Beca’s shoulder affectionately.

Beca scoffed, initially bristling under Chloe’s touch, “Yeah right, with your own mouth,” Beca quipped, squaring her shoulders under Chloe’s hand.

Beca knew her initial flirting technique could be a bit much – but the initial overconfidence she portrayed usually was a way to try and overcompensate for her actual tendency to be a bit squirrelly and antisocial.

Chloe’s laugh was open and free as she pressed a kiss to Beca’s cheek, “The real magic was when you started to sing,” her lips remained close to Beca’s ear as she breathed that out, grinning at the resultant shiver she felt course through the younger girl.

Chloe loved how sensitively Beca reacted to her, it was as far removed from her cool, nonchalant exterior as could be and the juxtaposition made her smile. However, Chloe’s imagination was nothing if not wildy vivid, and she quickly found herself wanting to find out what Beca’s sensitivity was like to other things and the thought made her draw in a sharp breath.

“You ok?” Beca caught Chloe’s eyes in the rearview and Chloe could see the way her eyebrows had knitted in concern over her sunglasses. Chloe nodded, “Fine, fine,” she reassured, her tone even, “Just hit with an uncontrollable urge to kiss you,” she stated as if she was telling Beca the weather. She didn’t miss the way Beca’s breath caught in her throat.

“There’s a rest stop in two miles.”

“Great,” Chloe responded happily, drawing back from Beca and sinking back into her own seat.

*

“You know,” Beca gasped down onto Chloe’s lips as she ground down into her lap, having clambered out of her seat and straddled the older girl in the passenger seat the second she had parked the car in a secluded corner of the truck stop car park they were at, “We’re literally never going to get to the beach if we have to keep stopping.”

Chloe hummed dismissively as Beca’s head flew back when Chloe’s hands glided up her sides underneath her tee. Chloe used the opportunity to press her open mouth to the exposed skin of Beca’s neck, her teeth grazing gently against a rapidly thumping pulse, “You’ve seen one beach, you’ve seen them all, right?”

Beca groaned at the press of a tongue against her neck, warm and deliciously wet, “You, uh – ” she stuttered over her words, her hands on Chloe’s shoulders gripping before gliding up to the sides of her face to bring her back up until their faces were inches apart, Chloe’s eyes glistening, “You’re right. Fuck the beach,” she breathed out, crashing her mouth back against Chloe’s and swallowing her laugh.

*

Forty minutes and one embarrassing encounter _(“Excuse me ladies, but we have a strict policy against sex workers at this motel,” came the insistent rapping of knuckles against the driver’s side window of the now very fogged up car – tearing the two flushed women away from each other)_ later and Beca and Chloe were back on the road, Chloe in the driver’s seat this time.

“If you’re busy driving you won’t be getting all distracted by my sexiness and slowing the journey down,” Beca had provided by way of explanation when she had refused to get back in the driver’s seat. Chloe had to hand it to her, she did have a point.

Beca found it a happy coincidence that driver Chloe was a big car singer, and invariably sang along to every single song that filtered out of the car speakers of the eclectic radio station they were listening to. Beca wondered if she’d be able to think of a song that Chloe didn’t know and made it her mission to put together a playlist of more obscure options to test her.

“You’ve got a really lovely voice,” Beca spoke softly, interrupting Chloe’s rendition of Oh Wonder’s Drive. Beca had situated herself half pressed against the passenger side door, her left shoulder just bout pressed into her seat, giving her the perfect vantage point of the girl in the driver’s seat putting on a private concert just for her.

Chloe grinned, “ _You’ve_ got a really lovely voice,” she countered, blushing as Beca’s left hand found its way to her right thigh, “It absolutely blew me away the first time I heard it,” her smile was wistful as memories of that night flooded her.

Beca hummed thoughtfully, “Well anything sounds good when you’re expecting something terrible,” she quipped, earning herself a playful slap to her hand on Chloe’s thigh, “I was really into the attitude you were throwing my way that night – feisty,” she wiggled her eyebrows, her grin softening as Chloe curled her own hand over the top of Beca’s on her thigh.

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” Chloe pouted, her eyes trained on the road.

Beca pretended to think, narrowing her eyes and stroking her chin, before coming to a very quick conclusion, “No. No I am not,” she was resolute, “Sorry, cutie.”

“I am cute,” that was what Chloe had decided to take from that, causing Beca to grin.

“You’re the cutest,” Beca confirmed with a soft smile, “But seriously, you have an amazing voice. I’d like to record you.”

Chloe’s eyes widened playfully from the driver’s seat, “Kinky, Miss Mitchell,” she chastised, playfully, wiggling her eyebrows.

Beca barked out a laugh, “Oh my god, get your head out of the gutter, perv!” Chloe laughed along with her, “Record you singing!”

“Hmmm, shame,” Chloe’s voice dropped an octave, her heavy gaze meeting Beca’s quickly before returning to the road, “But yeah, singing sounds fun, too,” she shrugged nonchalantly.

Beca suppressed a groan at the mental images that flooded her, “I, uh – ” she paused, trying to find some sense in her brain that was rapidly turning to mush, blushing as Chloe turned to her briefly again.

“You are so cute, I can’t even,” Chloe shook her head, a soft smile on her face as she turned back to the road, “Does anyone know that this soft Beca exists under the sarcastic, broody exterior?”

Beca was grateful for the reprieve from the intensity of Chloe’s earlier comment, and she bit her lip, rolling her eyes, “Definitely not...and I’ll be asking you to sign a Confidentiality Agreement to confirm you’ll keep it to yourself,” she joked, laughing as Chloe mimed zipping her lips.

Chloe turned briefly to regard Beca and was struck by the look in her eyes, like she was looking at something precious. An idea hit her, “Wanna stop and make out again?”

Beca’s responding laugh was loud and clear.

*

“I want to take you out on a date,” Beca proclaimed, 45 minutes later when they’d stopped at a diner for milkshakes.

Chloe grinned around her straw, drawing her eyes up to meet Beca’s, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, “Is this not a date?”

“No!” Beca raised her voice emphatically, “Milkshakes in a truck stop diner is not a date! Jeez Beale, if this is the standard that’s been set for you then I need to fix that ASAP.”

Chloe’s heart warmed at the comment, but she shrugged, “Definitely not the worst date I’ve been on in my life,” she admitted with a grimace, watching with intrigue as Beca’s face crumpled.

“Give me one of your horror stories and I’ll give you one of mine.”

Chloe’s eyes rose towards her hairline as she brought up one of her many disastrous dating stories, “Ok, there was one guy, we went for dinner and actually got on really well. I went back to his and, uh,” she paused, blushing, “We started making out on his couch...until he fell asleep.”

Beca’s eyes widened, “He – what? Whilst you were kissing?!”

Chloe’s responding laugh was rueful, “Literally as our mouths were attached, it was humiliating,” she admitted, “He was a DJ and had had a late night before so was very tired, apparently.”

The noise Beca was made was between a huff and a scoff, “Keep me non-stop awake for a week and I still wouldn’t give up the chance to kiss you.”

“That’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me,” Chloe spoke in a small, awe filled voice, and Beca felt her heart break a little bit.

Instead, she plastered her biggest smile on her face as she slid her hand, palm down, across the table, eyes trained on it until the tips of Chloe’s fingers covered her own and she glanced up, “Definitely taking you out on a date tonight,” she confirmed firmly, heart swooping over Chloe’s resulting grin.

“I can’t wait,” Chloe responded, taking the moment to just look at Beca, until a thought occurred to her and she bent forward, eyes alight, “Don’t forget you have to give me one of your disastrous date stories, too!”

Beca laughed, settling back into her seat, “How long have you got?!”


	12. Things just keep getting better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has nothing to do with Bechloe Week - but I am really enjoying reading everyone's entries and seeing the fandom alive with fics!
> 
> This continues to be fluffy nonsense...read at your peril.

“Dare I even ask what took you twig bitches so long?” Beca and Chloe were walking hand in hand through the swimming pool area of their motel for the night, heads pressed together as they spoke quietly, their free hands carrying their own bags. They were so lost in their own world that the question shocked them both and they came to an abrupt halt.

Beca’s head span dramatically, her eyes falling to Amy...in the pool...on a giant pineapple lilo. “Jesus Amy, you scared the shit out of me,” Beca cursed, narrowing her eyes at her friend, “Where in the hell did you get that thing?!”

Amy patted the lilo triumphantly, “Oh this old thing?” as if it was a comfy old sweater, “You never know when you need to style it out in the water. I’m always ready.”

Beca simply continued to glare, although it withered somewhat as she heard Chloe giggle beside her, “Of course you are,” Beca deadpanned, allowing a small smile to grace her lips as Amy slid her hand that wasn’t holding an elaborate cocktail into the water to try and steer her way over to the edge.

Chloe leaned into Beca’s side, squeezing her hand, “I’m gonna go and find Aubrey and see if it’s ok to get ready with her, then I’ll come and drop my stuff off in our room and we can head out?”

“It’s a date,” Beca responded, flashing Chloe a grin even as she extricated herself from Beca.

As she made to start walking away, Chloe turned back, her attention focused on Amy, “You are _working_ that sexy summer holiday look, Ames!” she exclaimed entirely genuinely, blowing the Australian a kiss.

“Don’t be jealous you picked the wrong one,” Amy called after Chloe who was walking away backwards, eyes glittering as she laughed and waved both girls off to head to the motel.

Amy’s attention immediately returned to Beca who was stood at the edge of the pool, Amy splashing her way through the water to make it closer to her, “So you finally did the deed, eh?” she asked Beca with a leer.

Beca baulked, horrified, “What? No! Why would you think that?”

“Uhh,”Amy started, like Beca was the dumbest person in the world, “Because you made a two hour journey last 4 and a half?” she explained, “So did you stop at some seedy motel along the way or could you not wait and ended up getting all hot and steamy in the car?”

Beca, despite being appalled, couldn’t help but blush as images of them in actual fact very much getting hot and steamy in the car screamed to the forefront of her mind.

Unfortunately, Amy saw it and so it didn’t matter that Beca had neither confirmed nor denied either option, “In the car, eh?! You dirty birds!!” Amy raised her hand for a high five...or a low five, as her hand came up to about Beca’s belt height from her position on the lilo.

Needless to say, Beca left her hanging. “This isn’t some ‘do it in a car’ situation,” Beca spoke emphatically, “I really like Chloe.”

Amy was taken aback, “Oh. So no doing the nasty yet?”

Beca shook her head, “Nope. And I’m taking her on a proper date tonight.”

“Oooooh,” realisation hit Amy and she winked knowingly.

Apparently Beca didn’t know, though. She shook her head, “Oh what?”

Amy tapped the side of her nose, “Sex time is tonight,” she nodded, again reaching up for a high five.

Beca opened her mouth to object, but thought better of it, instead dipping the toe of her foot into the pool and kicking up a small wave of water at Amy, whose hair and make up was so expertly done she clearly wasn’t in the business of being in the pool to get wet.

“Noo!!!” Amy screeched, using her one free hand to scoop through the water and away from a laughing Beca who held her hand out as if she was going to flatten it into the water, “SOS – man overboard...ABANDON SHIP...MAYDAY!!” Amy called out as many cries for help as she could as Beca followed her carefully around the edge of the pool, intent on payback.

“What in the world is that noise?” Aubrey questioned as she pulled out of her hug with Chloe in the doorway of her room.

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Beca and Amy being idiots.”

“Of course,” Aubrey needed no further explanation than that. Glancing down and seeing Chloe stood there with her bags, Aubrey’s smile dropped, “Chlo, you know we’re not sharing, right? You said you’d be cool sharing with Beca?”

Chloe was puzzled, but saw Aubrey looking at her bag and got it, “I know, silly,” she pushed Aubrey’s shoulder playfully, “Beca wants to take me out on a date tonight so I was wondering if you could help me get ready, in here? We could catch up, and it gives me at least a little bit of element of surprise?”

Aubrey smiled, taking Chloe’s free hand, “Oh my god, of course – I can do your hair and make up,” she gushed as she pulled her best friend into the room, totally missing the bemused smile of her boyfriend sat on their bed.

“Shall I be in charge of painting nails?” Jesse asked with an easy smile, dropping the magazine he was reading to the bed, “I promise to provide lots of juicy gossip about Beca?”

Chloe caught Aubrey looking at Jesse like he was the biggest idiot in the world but she was madly in love with him anyway, “As much as I’d like to hear those stories, this is girl time,” Aubrey advised, raising an eyebrow until realisation hit Jesse.

“Got it,” he nodded, rising from the bed, “I’m gonna go see if Beca wants me to do her hair and make up!” he wiggled his eyebrows as he made his way to Aubrey to give her a quick but firm kiss goodbye, before moving to grip Chloe’s forearms under his hands with a quick cheek kiss in greeting and farewell, “Have fun, ladies.”

Chloe smiled softly, “Thanks for letting me steal her for a bit, Jess.”

“You won’t be thanking me once you see my make up skills on Becs,” he joked with a wink as he reached the door.

Both girls laughed, “I’ll have my camera waiting!” Aubrey promised, before turning to Chloe, “Now, which level are we going for?”

Chloe bit her lip, “Level 3, definitely.”

“Date prep level 3,” Aubrey raised her eyebrows, “We’d best get started then.”

*

“So what are you wearing tonight?” Jesse asked Beca as they sat side by side against the headboard of the bed in Beca’s room, both nursing bottles of beer that Jesse had picked up on his way to her room.

Beca turned to Jesse, incredulous, “Dude, what? I don’t know...whatever jeans are cleanest?”

Jesse laughed, taking a sip of his beer, “Beca – Chloe is in my room with Aubrey – meticulously getting ready for her date with you...and you’re just going to throw on some jeans!”

“I’m gonna have a shower and stuff,” Beca offered lamely, confusion lacing her features.

Jesse sighed, turning to his best friend, “Becs – you’ve got to make an effort. Making an effort in how you look for the person you care about shows your confidence and self-worth, but also shows that you care enough about her to want to look good for her,” Jesse implored, Beca’s face growing more and more incredulous as he talked.

“Dude,” Beca warned, her glare cutting, “You had better not be trying to _Queer Eye_ me right now.”

Jesse bit back his grin; he had become a bit obsessed recently, “I’m not!” he lied.

Beca scoffed, “That was some Tan France shit right there and you know it!” she accused, hopping off the bed, “I would trust those men with my life, but you sir are an imposter!”

Jesse laughed as Beca walked backwards away from him, eyes wide and nodding in warning, “Got it?” Beca questioned.

Jesse nodded, “Got it. You are off to the shower to start getting ready though, right?”

“Maybe,” Beca was non-committal, “But not because of what you said.”

“Mhhhm,” Jesse hummed knowingly, “You go girlfriend!” he enthused in his campest voice, laughing as Beca’s middle finger was the last thing he saw before she disappeared into the bathroom.

*

Jesse looked Beca up and down appraisingly from his position reclined on her bed.

Beca stood before Jesse with a raised eyebrow, nodding for his comments. She was wearing high waisted grey check trousers with black heel boots. She paired it with a black leotard vest that clung to her figure and a black blazer. She had straightened her hair and even put on some make up; Jesse’s (annoying) words circling her head. Despite his repeated requests, she had not let him anywhere near her face with her mascara wand.

After a few long moments of contemplative silence, Jesse grinned, “YAAASSSS Queen!!” clapping.

“God I hate you,” Beca seethed, a grin tugging at the corner of her lips, “I really don’t even know why we’re friends,” she teased, sinking down onto the bed next to Jesse.

Jesse laughed, slinging his arm across her shoulders, “I’m the only person who can put up with you for extended periods of time?”

Beca made a disapproving sound, but relented, Fair enough.”

Before Jesse could say anything else there was a knock at the door and Beca stiffened under his arm.

Beca’s heart thumped in her chest; Chloe was on the other side of the door, ready for their first date. She wasn’t sure why she was nervous – hell earlier today she’d had her hands dangerously close to Chloe’s boobs over her top as she kissed her senseless in Chloe’s car.

“You gonna get that?” Jesse asked after a few long moments, nudging his shoulder to Beca’s gently and bringing her out of her reverie.

She shot up, wiping her suddenly clammy hands against her thighs, “Shit, yep,” she confirmed, flustered, moving towards the door.

Steeling herself with a deep breath, Beca pulled the door open and the breath caught in her throat. Chloe’s nervous smile and bright blue eyes were the first things to hit her. She blew out the breath a she took in Chloe’s appearance. With red lips and black dress that dipped very low on her chest, but that area covered in a black mesh, Beca’s mouth dried up.

“Hey,” Chloe greeted with a small smirk as she caught Beca checking her out, doing the same herself, “You look...beautiful,” she spoke through a smile, her words buckling Beca at the knees. She felt the flush rising up her neck but was unable to tear her eyes from Chloe’s.

“I...You..., huh,” Beca rolled her eyes at her inability to form coherent words. She had literally no game.

From across the room, Jesse snorted, “What she means is that she thinks you look lovely!” he called over to the door and Chloe, who rolled her eyes good naturedly.

Beca screwed her eyes shut, her grip on the door tightening, “I really wish he wasn’t here right now,” she lamented, grimacing as Jesse bounded over to them.

“Hey Chlo-wow, you do look amazing!” Jesse stopped short, appraising the woman still stood awkwardly at the door, her bag trailing behind her, “Anyway,” he quickly realised the awkward tension in the air was as a result of him being there, “Have a great night ladies!” he excused himself with a kiss to both girl’s cheeks.

After another long moment just staring, Beca realised how rude she was being and held out a hand for Chloe, drawing her into the room, “God I’m sorry. You’ve kinda made my brain turn to mush,” she shook her head with a wry smile as Chloe gripped her fingers and pulled her carry on into the room.

Setting her bag against the wall, Chloe turned to Beca, their hands still connected, raising a questioning eyebrow, “Mush?”

Beca huffed out a laugh, “You are the best looking thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life...it’s breaking my brain,” her tone was playful but her intention was honest.

Her smile softened as she stepped into Chloe’s space, their hands still clasped by their side as Beca’s right hand curled around Chloe’s hip, “I’ve missed you.”

Chloe melted under Beca’s touch, her own left hand pressing against the smaller girl’s collarbone, giggling lightly, “I missed you too – I almost just came over the second I got out the shower.”

Beca’s eyes widened at the mental image and she bit back a groan that didn’t go unnoticed by Chloe; “I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have minded if you’d done that,” Beca let out involuntarily, biting her lip as soon as she said it.

Chloe raised her eyebrows, surprised and impressed at Beca’s flirting, “Well,” she smirked, stepping closer so that they were toe to toe, noses almost touching, “Maybe I shouldn’t have bothered getting dressed,” she flirted smoothly, nuzzling her nose against Beca’s.

“Shit,” Beca whimpered, her grip on Chloe’s hip tightening, “Chlo.”

Chloe wasn’t sure if it was Beca’s words or her tone of voice, but she felt something within her snap.

With a quiet growl, Chloe retrieved her other hand from within Beca’s and placed both hands on Beca’s sides, urging her backwards until the small of Beca’s back nudged the desk. With almost no effort at all, Chloe’s hands held firmer against Beca’s small waist under her jacket and lifted her onto the desk.

Beca’s whimper was pathetic, she knew it was, but she had never been so turned on by so little before. Her hands found Chloe’s neck and her legs separated, pulling the taller girl into her.

Chloe groaned against Beca’s open mouth; hot and unrelenting. Beca’s hands wound in her hair and held her close as her thighs tightened against Chloe’s waist.

“We’re just gonna stay here, right?” Chloe pulled away momentarily, cheeks flushed and eyes blown, regarding Beca hopefully.

Beca, however, was on a different plane entirely and took a few moments to process Chloe’s words, “What? No – I...I made reservations.”

Chloe’s responding smile was both sympathetic and affectionate, her hands gliding slowly up Beca’s sides as she pressed their chests more firmly together, marvelling as Beca’s eyelids fluttered closed, “I was thinking,” Chloe spoke quietly, nipping playfully at Beca’s angular jaw and earning herself a hiss and hips pressing into her own, “We could hang out here and order in some food...later.”

Beca’s arousal spiked as the intention of Chloe’s words hit her and she knew she should respond. She also knew she hadn’t kissed Chloe in like 24 seconds and knew which one needed rectifying first.

Beca’s hands found the sides of Chloe’s neck, both thumbs gently tilting her chin back up so their eyes met and Beca could inch forward with slow movements, giving Chloe a small smile before their lips met, Chloe melting into her as her lips immediately parted, letting Beca in.

From the warmth pressed to her front, to the thumbs caressing the underside of her breasts, to the insistent caress of Chloe’s tongue in her mouth, Beca was completely drowning in the girl between her legs. It was more intoxicating than anything she’d ever experienced before and she felt her body giving in completely, but her head still wasn’t quite there.

“Wait,” Beca tore her mouth away breathlessly, stomach flipping as Chloe pouted at the missed contact, before bringing her hands up to smooth Beca’s hair.

She knew she must have looked mad – wild eyed, chest heaving, but she was going to take this seriously, no matter how much her libido begged her not to, “This is kind of the opposite of what I wanted to happen tonight.”

Chloe angled her head back in question, face betraying her confusion, “What were you planning – bible study?”

“No,” Beca laughed, Chloe’s joke easing the tension somewhat as her hands fell to Chloe’s shoulders, “I meant I wanted to be really romantic and take you out and make you feel special. Not...” she broke off, quirking an eyebrow, hoping Chloe got the idea.

Chloe’s responding grin was warm and full of affection, “...bring me to a motel to have your way with me?” She got it.

“Huh,” Beca felt her stomach fall out of her body. Chloe had made it so real, “Yeah. That.”

Chloe’s left hand found Beca’s cheek and she stroked her thumb back and forth soothingly, “You are so cute,” she enthused softly, biting her lip when Beca rolled her eyes and made herself even more cute, “You’ve been making me feel special since we met, I don’t have any worries about that,” she confirmed, smile softening as Beca twisted her head to press a kiss and a smile to Chloe’s palm, “That’s why I want this so much. We can have a fancy dinner anytime.”

Beca crossed her legs behind Chloe, drawing her closer again, her hands once again disappearing into perfectly tousled hair, “Ok,” was all she murmured quietly against Chloe’s mouth before capturing it again, goosebumps erupting across her arms as Chloe groaned against her mouth and wrapped her arms tight around Beca’s waist.

Beca understood where Chloe was coming from. As long as Chloe trusted that her intentions went beyond tonight, then everything else could wait. All either of them wanted right now was each other.


	13. A Little Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little...E rated...you have been warned.

After what felt like a lifetime of trading deep kisses, Chloe (reluctantly) drew back an inch with a shuddering breath, “Hmm,” she hummed, giddy, “You’re my favourite kisser ever.”

Beca chuckled, “Thank you,” she sucked in a breath as Chloe’s mouth descended to her neck, where she quickly felt the unmistakable press of a tongue, “God,” she groaned, tilting her head back and right to give Chloe more room to work, “You’re totally top five for me, too,” she just about had the wherewithal to quip, hissing with a laugh as Chloe bit a little too hard in response.

Chloe raised her head, and a perfectly sculpted brow, “Top five, eh? Out of how many?”

Beca blushed, biting her lip, “Uhhhh,” she shot herself in the foot there, “Five...obviously.” Nice save.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, suspicious, “We’ll come back to that,” she promised, her fingertips sinking below the waist of Beca’s trousers at the back, “Right now I plan to show you why you won’t be needing a league table anymore,” she flirted with a soft grin, her mouth pressing forward to suck in Beca’s bottom lip.

The younger girl huffed out a noisy breath through her nose as Chloe’s tongue stroked over hers, grazing her teeth. Chloe pressed forward as the hands in her hair tightened, on the verge of uncomfortable.

There was a sudden flurry of movement as Beca removed one hand to press it against the desk underneath her, propelling herself forward and off the desk.

Chloe stumbled back in shock as Beca pressed the length of her body into her; somehow magically not separating their mouths. Chloe’s fingers flexed below the waistband of Beca’s form fitting jeans and she made a noise of frustration as she continued to kiss Beca.

Beca drew both of her own hands down to the buttons of her own pants as they continued to kiss, fumbling to focus on the tongue doing filthy things in her mouth as well as undoing and unzipping her own pants. Once the zipper was down, Chloe felt the slack immediately and wasted no time sinking her hands down the back of her pants, following the lines of her leotard as far as her arms would reach and groaning against Beca’s open mouth as she squeezed full flesh.

Beca’s hands found either side of Chloe’s face as she walked the red head backwards, nipping and kissing playfully at her mouth until the backs of Chloe’s legs hit the bed.

Pulling back, Beca grinned at Chloe, whose fingers were still caressing the soft skin along the lines of her leotard. With a smirk, Chloe’s right hand slid lower down and pressed firmly between Beca’s legs, causing the younger girl to almost choke on her tongue. She tried to remain cool and not squirm into – or worse – grind against Chloe’s palm, instead just biting her lip to stop herself making too much noise as Chloe’s fingers drifted experimentally for a few long moments, enjoying the flutter of Beca’s eyelashes. Once she’d had enough of torturing, Chloe’s fingers pressed to what she was looking for, the poppers, separating them with ease and feeling the tension in the leotard release.

Beca felt Chloe tugging her now open leotard out of her pants, up her abdomen until it was exposing the smooth planes of her stomach but still clinging tight to her chest. Beca watched her closely, smirking as Chloe’s movements became frenzied and desperate. It was her turn to torture.

She reached for Chloe’s hands before she could get the top any higher, her fingers circling Chloe’s wrists and holding her hands between them.

“What are you doing?” they hadn’t kissed in a couple of minutes but Chloe sounded as breathless as if it had only been a second.

Beca pressed a quick kiss to Chloe’s lips before releasing her hands so that she could press her hands gently to Chloe’s collarbones and give her a shove, sending her tumbling down onto the bed with a giggle. Chloe scooted back on the bed on her elbows, her gaze never leaving Beca’s as the younger girl stood between Chloe’s legs.

Beca’s hands crossed and grasped her top at either side, pulling it slowly up and over her head. She shook her hair out as she tossed the leotard across the room, not caring where it landed.

Chloe let out a long breath as her eyes hungrily drank in the visible lines of Beca’s abs and her curve of her breasts that weren’t contained by her bra, “God, Beca,” Chloe lifted her right hand and reached out to Beca, staying propped up on her left elbow, “You are so fucking beautiful,” she spoke emphatically as Beca took her hand and allowed Chloe to pull her onto the bed and on top of her.

Beca sighed as her almost bare front pressed to Chloe’s and she sunk down into a kiss, pressing Chloe into the mattress beneath her. Beca allowed her full weight to rest on Chloe so her hands could slide up Chloe’s sides, thumbs curving under Chloe’s breasts above her dress. “Why are you still wearing this?” Beca’s fingers tightened against Chloe’s dress as she spoke those words against Chloe’s lips.

Chloe grinned in response, wrapping an arm around Beca’s waist and turning them both so she was now on top, marvelling at the look of surprise and then delight that crossed over Beca’s face.

“Much better,” Chloe purred, her hands pressing to the Beca’s warm stomach as she dipped down, her mouth pressing to the swell of Beca’s right breast before her tongue traced a trail up her collarbone where she stilted and used her teeth to nip playfully at the protruding horizontal bone before continuing up to Beca’s ear, dipping her tongue in briefly before whispering, “Now you can take it off.”

Beca instantly groaned, her hips lifting to press into Chloe’s as her hands fumbled for the back of Chloe’s neck, making a happy noise as she found the zip of the dress and drew it down with her left hand, the nails of her right hand immediately finding the skin revealed by the zip and following it down, the scraping against Chloe’s soft skin bowing her back and pressing her closer to Beca. When the zip hit its final destination at Chloe’s waist, both of Beca’s arms re-traced their steps back up Chloe’s back to her shoulders to try and push the dress off her arms. Beca was trying to keep up with kissing Chloe at the same time and it wasn’t working at all, leading to Chloe chuckling against her mouth before pulling away.

With her hands against the mattress on either side of Beca, Chloe pushed herself up and off the bed until she was standing where Beca had been minutes before. The younger girl drew herself further up the bed (still sideways) so her legs weren’t hanging off the edge and pushed herself up onto the palms of her hands behind her. She shot Chloe a lopsided grin which made the red head melt.

Without taking her eyes from Beca, Chloe slowly pulled her dress of her arms and let it fall to her waist before shimmying her way out of the skirt and letting it fall to the floor. Chloe watched her feet as she stepped out of the dress, lifting her eyes as she heard Beca gasp to regard her shyly through her lashes.

“I – ” Beca began, her eyes trailing from Chloe’s feet right up to her eyes, the look in her eyes softer and more reverent than Chloe had been expecting in the circumstances, “I already thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever met, but this is ridiculous,” Beca’s tone was warm and affectionate, her gaze intense on Chloe’s lingerie clad body.

Chloe’s responding smile was bright as she bent over the bed to press her open mouth to Beca’s stomach as her hands reached for the waistband of Beca’s trousers, scraping her teeth against the ridges of abs which elicited an immediate reaction from Beca who’s hips rose again, giving Chloe just enough space to be able to pull her trousers down and off, throwing them across the room.

“Get back here,” Beca commanded softly, heart thrumming wildly as Chloe climbed back onto the bed and along the length of Beca’s body, her hands and legs bracketing the younger girl’s body before settling in her lap, Beca still sat up on her arms.

Chloe took her time getting comfortable, grinding her ass maybe a touch too much against Beca’s crotch, but loving the way Beca’s arms almost gave way at the feeling.

Beca pushed herself into a fully upright position, holding herself up with her left hand as her right wrapped around Chloe’s waist. Chloe dipped her head and Beca tilted hers back and their mouths met in the middle, Chloe’s right hand splayed across Beca’s extended neck. Chloe ground down into Beca’s lap as the younger girl’s tongue slid against her own and quickly set up a rhythm, her chest undulating against Beca’s as the temperature between them rose, the sounds of their heavy breathing and sighs filling the air.

Chloe lifted herself from Beca’s lap; pulling away with a firm nip to her bottom lip. “What are you – oh,” Beca queried, turning to her side to watch as Chloe moved to the head of the bed, propping herself up upright against the headboard, grinning down at Beca who was still lying down by where her feet now were.

Chloe grinned, “Come here,” she crooked her finger, biting her lip as Beca immediately responded. Beca moved on her stomach, nudging Chloe’s legs apart and slinking up between them, hands and mouth caressing, licking and nipping up long, toned legs, chuckling as Chloe’s hips twitched as Beca’s teeth scraped the inside of her right thigh.

“Shit, Bec,” Chloe groaned, her right hand finding the top of Beca’s head and carding through her hair, gripping in surprise as she felt the unmistakeable press of a firm tongue against the line where her underwear met her thigh.

Beca looked up, resting her chin on Chloe’s right thigh as she observed the flushed girl above her. Her hands skated up the outside Chloe’s thighs, stopping once they reached her underwear, an eyebrow raised in question. Chloe nodded quickly.

Beca lifted herself so she could kiss Chloe, their tongues immediately finding each other as Beca’s fingers pulled Chloe’s underwear down with a shuddering breath against the older girl’s mouth. Chloe helped once Beca got them down as far as she could reach – Chloe kicking them off her legs and off the bed.

Without breaking the kiss, Beca reached down and removed her own underwear before clambering decidedly ungracefully, too full of arousal and nervous energy to be handling anything with too much grace at any point, into Chloe’s lap.

Pulling away to catch her breath, Beca pressed her forehead to Chloe’s, her gaze lowering between their bodies where she had a perfect view between Chloe’s legs, totally unable to stop the almost pained groan that passed her lips.

“Chloe,” Beca whimpered, drawing her head away to meet playful crystal eyes, “You, uh, you really are prepared,” her tone was awestruck, cheeks flushed.

In response, Chloe clasped Beca’s right hand in her own and drew it down, pressing against the back of Beca’s hand to press her palm between Chloe’s legs. The noise Beca made at the feel of entirely smooth skin under her palm would have embarrassed her if she had any control over her brain at that point, “Level 3 prep,” Chloe gasped breathlessly as Beca moved her middle finger experimentally; the younger gjrl stopping her ministrations to quirk an eyebrow in question.

“Huh?” Beca’s voice was faraway, her fingers starting up their movements again, her own hips rolling down onto Chloe’s but bearing down on nothing – her legs open because of how she was straddling Chloe’s thighs. It was maddening.

Chloe shook her head, smiling softly, “Never mind,” she pressed up and found Beca’s mouth quickly, groaning as Beca’s teeth scraped her tongue. Chloe could feel Beca’s frustration at not being able to find any release and so her right hand pressed to the younger girl’s abdomen before pushing down and between her legs.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Beca bit Chloe’s bottom lip firmly as Chloe’s index fingers stroked down through silky wet heat, “Please Chlo, I need you,” Beca begged, groaning in relief as Chloe’s fingers pressed inside her.

Beca’s hand twitched against Chloe’s centre before faltering, both hands falling to Chloe’s hips as her head fell, teeth grazing the top of Chloe’s left shoulder before she pressed her forehead to it, whining as her hips rolled against Chloe’s curling fingers.

Chloe was panting, pressing kisses to Beca’s hair, “You feel amazing, Bec,” her voice was low and did almost as much to Beca as her fingers were, “Please,” she gasped, her left hand finding Beca’s neck, “Look at me,” she commanded.

Beca immediately lifted her head, her hands ghosting up Chloe’s sides and pressing to the top of Chloe’s shoulders. Her brows furrowed as she used hers hands braced on Chloe’s shoulders to ride the older girl’s fingers, her head falling back as Chloe’s fingers grazed a particularly sensitive spot inside her.

Chloe hummed, pressing forward and licking a trail up from Beca’s collarbone to her ear. “You look so good,” Chloe nipped at Beca’s earlobe, earning herself a groan and Beca clenching around her fingers, “So good riding me,” she dipped her tongue into Beca’s ear and the noise she got in return was the best thing she had ever heard; Beca somehow becoming impossibly more wet under her palm.

Beca turned her head, chasing and finding Chloe’s lips; whimpered sounds escaping into Chloe’s mouth. “What do you need?” Chloe asked, drawing back briefly, eyes searching Beca’s.

The younger girl could find no words so instead used action, kissing Chloe again as her hands left Chloe’s shoulders to remove her own bra. Beca tossed it aside and grasped Chloe’s hand at her neck, pressing it down her neck and over her right breast. Chloe choked out a moan against Beca’s mouth, reflexively squeezing supple flesh.

Beca, satisfied, pressed her hands to the tops of Chloe’s shoulders again, lifting herself and sinking back onto Chloe’s fingers with a groan at the same time Chloe’s thumb and forefinger teased out her nipple.

Drawing her mouth away from Beca’s, Chloe kissed down her chin, nipping her angular jaw and grinning as Beca pressed herself up high onto her knees so that her other breast was at the perfect height for Chloe’s mouth.

Chloe quickly took the hint, flicking her tongue against Beca’s other nipple, teeth scraping playfully as the ministrations increased the sounds pouring out of Beca and the movement of her hips against Chloe’s hand.

“ _Harder_ ,” Beca begged, voice tight, desperate for release.

Chloe wrapped her left arm around Beca’s waist as her right worked double time between Beca’s legs, heaving in heavy breaths as Beca’s keening whines told her how close she was.

“That’s it,” Chloe soothed softly, pressing a wet, open mouthed kiss between Beca’s breasts, “Come for me, gorgeous girl,” she instructed so calmly and so tenderly, Beca had no other option but to comply with a strangled cry, her thighs trembling in Chloe’s lap as her forehead pressed to Chloe’s, eyes fluttering.

Chloe pressed a short, sweet kiss to Beca’s lips before shimmying down the bed into a horizontal position, drawing Beca on top of her. Tremors continued to run through the younger girl as she lay her head on Chloe’s chest, listening to her hammering heart. Chloe tangled her legs with Beca’s.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Beca murmured, pressing her words into Chloe’s skin.

Chloe laughed, delighted, “That’s quite a compliment.”

“Hmmm,” Beca continued, “You deserve it. Great work.”

Beca squirmed her right hand under Chloe’s body so she could hug her with both arms, burying her head in Chloe’s neck, “You smell so good,” her voice was lazy and lethargic but warm.

“Oh my god,” Chloe laughed, wrapping her arms tight around Beca, holding her close on top of her, “One orgasm and you completely melt?! I love it!”

Beca wanted to make a sarcastic comment and a grumbled noise but all she succeeded in doing was pressing a kiss to Chloe’s neck and breathing out a, “I’m crazy about you.” Bit different.

Chloe held Beca even tighter and tried not to squeal, “I’m crazy about you, too,” she whispered, honestly.

“Awesome,” Beca made a happy noise, “Just gimme two minutes to get the feeling back in my legs and then you’re in big trouble,” she flirted, her left hand on Chloe’s stomach dipping dangerously low.

Chloe sucked in a breath, “I’m always ready for trouble.”


End file.
